


Настоящая свобода

by Keishiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Police, Post-Prison, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Полицейскому Марку выдают под контроль бывшего заключённого. Марк понятия не имеет, что с ним делать.Райан только что вышел из тюрьмы, и он тоже не имеет понятия, что с собой делать.





	1. Chapter 1

В первый момент Марк подумал, что его начальник шутит. Он даже присмотрелся внимательнее, но нет — майор Гихам глядел на него с довольной усмешкой человека, причинившего кому-то проблемы и знающего об этом. 

— Поясните, пожалуйста.

— Что ты не понял, Розен? — немедленно отозвался Гихам, и в его интонации ясно слышалось: “Ты что, тупой?” — Под твой полный контроль и ответственность, до смены статуса. 

Он сидел за массивным, по моде двадцатилетней давности, столом, а Марк стоял перед ним, потому что приказа сесть не было, и чувствовал себя так, словно ему выносят дисциплинарное взыскание, а не дают новое задание. Гихам умел это делать. Марк бы даже сказал, что Гихам не умел иначе.

— Он будет отмечаться у меня или что?

— Какое, к чёрту, отмечаться, Розен? Контроль-система на двести метров. Разницу между “освобожден” и “условно свободен” ты, надеюсь, понимаешь?

Марк подавил накатившее раздражение. Хамить было нельзя — майор был злопамятной сукой, а к Марку он и так придирался по любому поводу.

— Как вы себе это представляете? Мне что, таскать его с собой на выезды? А после работы? Кому я буду передавать контроль? 

— Никому, — улыбнулся майор. — Ты действительно не понял? Мне нужно, чтобы ты круглые сутки следил, что он делает и чем дышит. И кто попытается с ним связаться. Полный контроль, ясно? А что ты с ним будешь делать — не моя забота. Хочешь — пусть под дверью у тебя сидит, хочешь — в подвале запри. А от выездов, — он резко повысил голос, не давая себя перебить, — от выездов я тебя освобождаю. Будешь сидеть в отделе. Видишь, я иду тебе навстречу. Ещё что-то?

“Чтоб ты сдох”, — подумал Марк, но спросил:

— У меня будет охрана?

Гихам рассмеялся, сверкая белыми зубами.

— Ты что, боишься не справиться с семнадцатилетним сопляком?

В тюрьму пришлось ехать самому — доставкой на дом, как сообщили Марку, там не занимались. И поржали в трубку. Марк порадовался, что с утра приехал на работу на машине, а не на флаере. Ожидая, пока приведут заключённого — точнее, уже условно свободного гражданина, — он пролистывал его досье на планшете. Райан Галахад, семнадцать лет, дважды привлекался за сбыт и хранение наркотиков и каждый раз отделывался штрафом, потому что закон был снисходителен к несовершеннолетним преступникам, а у Райана находился хороший адвокат. В третий раз был задержан на Сагоне за драку в общественном месте, но ему уже успело исполниться семнадцать, и полиция Илии приняла экстрадированного совершеннолетнего преступника в свои тёплые объятия. Очень тёплые. Потому что к тому времени Райан, несмотря на юный возраст, заслужил особое доверие Абрахама Мёрдока, крупнейшего наркоторговца столицы и, пожалуй, всего северного региона Ренаады. Стал его личным курьером, если верить слухам. Это означало, что из парня можно было вытрясти много интересного, если прижать его всерьёз, но, похоже, ничего особо интересного не вытрясли. Иначе не вкатили бы ему за банальную драку три месяца тюрьмы, выпустили бы раньше. Да ещё и вместо условного освобождения вписали бы в программу защиты свидетелей.

Но судя по тому, что отдел полиции по борьбе с оборотом наркотиков в лице Марка продолжал пристально наблюдать за Райаном, надежда вытрясти из него что-нибудь интересное ещё оставалась. 

С фотографии, сделанной при задержании, глядел, действительно, сопляк. Мелкий и с разбитым лицом. На другой, сделанной уж в тюрьме, лицо зажило, став тупой, ничего не выражающей маской. Марк прикинул — между двумя снимками прошло не больше месяца. Немного, но парню хватило. Странно, что на этот раз Мёрдок не позаботился о своём подручном, даже не обеспечил ему адвоката, как раньше. Решил слить пацана? Тогда было бы логичнее устроить несчастный случай в тюрьме, заставив Райана замолчать раз и навсегда. Или просто решил преподать ему урок, чтобы впредь ценил расположение босса и не подставлялся так по-идиотски? А молчание обеспечить легко — даже малолетний сопляк поймёт, что лучше несколько месяцев в тюрьме, чем смерть сразу после освобождения. И семья у него, наверное, есть…

Куда же эта семья смотрела, когда он связался с наркоторговцами?

Из коридора раздались тяжёлые шаги. Марк закрыл планшет и выпрямился. Привели заключённого. 

“По крайней мере, с этим я точно справлюсь”, — подумал Марк, пытаясь избавиться от отвратительного чувства, что он собственными руками подписался на дерьмо, которое изрядно подпортит ему жизнь. Вживую Райан казался ещё меньше, чем на фото, он стоял позади охранника, ссутулившись и глядя в пол. Неровно подстриженные тёмные волосы торчали на макушке короткими вихрами. С руки свисала сумка, как будто на крючок повесили. К счастью, из тюремной робы его уже переодели в чёрные штаны с футболкой, так что был шанс не привлечь к себе особого внимания, когда Марк повезёт его домой. А то, что у футболки был порван ворот, не так уж и заметно. И что штаны испачканы.

— Сержант Розен?

— Да.

Марк протянул идентификационную карту. Сопровождающий Райана охранник щёлкнул сканером. Документы Марк заверил отпечатком пальца почти не глядя. Он уже успел ознакомиться со стандартными формами, и потом, если бы там добавилось что-то, что его не устраивало — был ли шанс возразить? Нет.

— Вы правша?

— Да.

— Левую руку, пожалуйста.

На запястье защёлкнулся прохладный пластиковый браслет. Марк покрутил рукой — браслет лежал свободно, плоским чёрным кольцом с почти незаметными очертаниями кодовой панели. Вторая часть контроль-системы, более массивная, должна была уже висеть на лодыжке Райана. Учитывая телосложение — возможно, даже болтаться.

— Вот список лиц с кодом доступа, ознакомьтесь. — Охранник подождал, пока Марк прочитает короткий, откровенно говоря, список. — У вас всегда должны быть их контакты на случай экстренной необходимости отключения системы.

Марк представил себе эту необходимость, и его передёрнуло. Воздействие контроль-браслета он видел только в записи с уличных камер и без звука, но даже так зрелище было отвратное.

— А если я не смогу с ними связаться?

Охранник пожал плечами.

— Обычно от этого не умирают.

Райан при этих словах едва заметно вздрогнул и, кажется стал ещё меньше. Обычно не умирают, верно. Но болевой импульс должен быть такой силы, чтобы лишить человека возможности передвигаться, иначе толку с той системы. И чем дальше удалялся подконтрольный, тем интенсивнее становилась боль. Марк надеялся, что медицинское заключение о том, что Райан достаточно здоров для применения контроль-системы, выдали после нормального обследования, а не подмахнули не глядя. И что он не настолько отбитый, чтобы пытаться сбежать любой ценой.

Когда все документы были оформлены, охранник отступил назад, оставляя Райана Марку. 

— Удачи, приятель. Присматривай за ним, а то нам он здесь тоже не нужен.

Марк вымученно улыбнулся и перевёл взгляд на Райана. Тот всё так же смотрел в пол — мелькнула мысль, что если развернуться и уйти сейчас, Райан так и останется стоять, пока контроль-браслет не ударит его первым болевым импульсом. 

— Иди за мной, — приказал Марк. Райан не ответил, но когда Марк двинулся к выходу, то почти сразу услышал позади шаги. Может, и хорошо, если он будет молчать. О чём с ним разговаривать? И зачем?

Подойдя к машине, Марк прижал палец к замку и распахнул дверь возле переднего сиденья.

— Залезай.

Машина была четырёхместная, но сажать преступника, даже мелкого, позади себя он не собирался. Райан просочился на сиденье, и было заметно, как он старается даже случайно не коснуться Марка, вообще держится настолько далеко, насколько возможно. Заняв место водителя, Марк хлопнул дверью чуть сильнее, чем всегда. 

Точка невозврата была пройдена — теперь, когда Райан сидел в его машине, отказываться было поздно. Хотя кого он обманывал, отказываться было поздно уже тогда, когда он не нашёл убедительных доводов против этой затеи с контроль-системой. Не сумел возразить начальнику. Если у кого в их отделе и были стальные яйца, так точно не у Марка Розена. Теперь оставалось только разгребать это дерьмо. Везти Райана домой, устраивать его как-то, чтобы не мешал. Устраивать... Чёрт.

— У тебя есть всё, что нужно? — спросил он. Райан дёрнул головой — не то согласился, не то нервный тик напал. — Зубная щётка, смена одежды, бельё?

Райан стиснул тощую сумку так, что она расплющилась, и сгорбился, словно закрывая собой убогие пожитки. На худой шее чётко выступили позвонки. 

— Почти, — еле слышно ответил он, прикоснувшись к разорванному вороту футболки. — Одежды нет. Только эта. 

— Дом у тебя есть? Ты же жил где-то до тюрьмы?

— Квартира. Снимал. В Ронко.

Другой конец города. Ну нахрен.

— Деньги есть?

— Да.

Как с дебилом разговаривал, честное слово.

— Хорошо. Сейчас заезжаем в магазин, ты покупаешь всё, чего не хватает для одной ночёвки, и едем домой. Ясно?

Ещё один тик. Не дай бог, у него реально поехала кукушка. Одно дело — присматривать за мелким пацаном, которого Марк мог скрутить одной левой, и совсем другое — тихий псих, который ночью перережет ему глотку. Он ведь мог свихнуться в тюрьме, запросто. Неизвестно, что там с ним делали. То есть можно предположить, конечно, но... 

В любом случае, для Марка были важны лишь последствия. Надо будет оставить пацана в гостиной, а спальню на ночь запереть. И бластер рядом с собой положить на всякий случай.

У маленького магазина самообслуживания Марк припарковал машину и заглушил двигатель.

— Давай быстрее, — велел он, но Райан не шевелился.

— А… — он взглядом указал на свою ногу.

— Двести метров, тебе хватит.

Райан сглотнул и остался сидеть.

— Давай быстрее, — прикрикнул Марк, и только тогда пацан поспешно распахнул дверь и вывалился наружу. Взглянул на магазин, затем на машину, прикидывая расстояние. И побежал ко входу.

Марк откинулся на сиденье, закрыл глаза. Ну что ж. Хотя бы контроль-браслета он боится. Не совсем отбитый, уже хорошо.

Там точно меньше двухсот метров? А если магазин уходит вглубь и Райану придётся пройти дальше…

Марк стукнулся затылком о подголовник и назвал себя придурком. Если Райан выйдет за радиус контроля, сперва его ударит не сильно, то есть сильно, но не смертельно, а браслет Марка подаст сигнал. И двухсот метров в этом вшивом магазинчике точно нет. Даже ста нет. А если дёргаться так каждый раз, то проще сразу пойти к Гихаму, сдать браслет и уволиться, потому что истеричкой его будут дразнить до пенсии.

Райан появился неожиданно быстро, всего через несколько минут. Прижимая к груди свёрнутый пакет, он подбежал к машине и, протянув руку к двери, вопросительно посмотрел на Марка.

— Открыто, — буркнул тот. Райан послушно забрался внутрь. — Всё купил?

— Да.

Марк молча вырулил на дорогу. Райан сидел рядом и глядел прямо перед собой. Кажется, даже не моргал.

Дома Марк задумчиво осмотрел гостиную, соображая, как устроить в ней место для второго человека. Если им предстоит жить вместе несколько дней, наверное, стоит выделить кроме дивана ещё какой-то угол под вещи. Не то чтобы гостиная была захламлена. Но на диване горой лежало постельное бельё, которое давно следовало сложить в шкаф, только руки не доходили, на кресле — скомканные джинсы, на столе… чёрт, Марк и не замечал до сих пор, сколько у него барахла.

— Спать будешь здесь. — Марк сгрёб с дивана бельё, прихватив заодно джинсы. — Вещи положи… куда-нибудь. На кресло можешь. Терминал не трогать. Головид можешь включать, вот пульт. Если что-то нужно — спрашивай. Ясно?

Райан кивнул и подпихнул сумку к дивану.

В холодильнике со вчерашнего дня оставался карри, достаточно для двоих. Вот ещё вопрос — кормить пацана или нет? Подразумевалось, что деньги у него есть и жить он будет за свой счёт, но странно жить вместе, а питаться раздельно. Ладно, решил Марк, сегодня ужин за его счёт, а с завтрашнего дня он будет высчитывать половину расходов.

Ел Райан быстро, сгорбившись над тарелкой и даже прикрывая её сбоку рукой. Что-то в таком роде Марк ожидал, поэтому удивлён не был. Подобрав последнюю рисинку, Райан выпрямился, его взгляд заметался между столом и посудомойкой.

— Я поставлю? — неуверенно спросил он.

Он на каждый чих будет разрешение спрашивать? С одной стороны, конечно, неплохо, но раздражает.

— Да. Стиральной машиной также можешь пользоваться, — на всякий случай добавил Марк, хотя сомневался, что пятна на штанах Райана отстираются. Выглядели они въевшимися намертво.

Райан сунул посуду в машинку и снова замер.

— Я должен что-то ещё сделать?

— Нет. Сядь, — Марк кивнул на стул перед собой. Райан сел, сложив руки на коленях. В глаза по-прежнему не смотрел. — У тебя есть семья?

— Нет. Да, — поправился Райан. — Мама и сёстры. И брат. Я с ними не общаюсь.

— Давно?

— Лет пять.

— Почему? Поссорились?

Райан сглотнул и ссутулился, зажав ладони между колен.

— Нет, я... просто. Ушёл.

— В двенадцать лет.

Пожатие плеч.

— И где ты жил?

— Так. Где придётся. Работал на рынке. Там кормили. И в церкви тоже. Ну и… другое всякое.

— На Мёрдока ты начал работать тогда же?

— Чуть позже. Я всё рассказал, когда меня допрашивали. Честно.

С протоколами допросов Марк уже успел ознакомиться. Выглядели они раздражающе обыденно: сперва Райан за небольшую плату развозил крошечные дозы полулегальных наркотиков, почти безобидная работа, его бы даже не забрали в полицию, поймав. Потом запаянных пакетиков в его карманах стало больше, да и содержимое их поменялось. Полиция не обращала на него внимания — на юге закончилась война, в город вернулись нюхнувшие пороха парни, и далеко не все из них собирались вести честную жизнь. Некоторые устроились на работу в полицию, некоторые вернулись к мирным занятиям, но было много и таких, кто привёз с собой оружие и считал, что отсидевшиеся в своих домах “гражданские” теперь им должны.   
УБН временно превратился в обычный полицейский участок, необходимость этого была настолько очевидна, что никто даже не думал возражать. Несколько крупных операций, конечно, продолжали разрабатываться, но для всякой мелкой наркодилерской шушеры наступило привольное житьё. Марк в те месяцы ночевал на работе, похудел до торчащих рёбер и обзавёлся шрамом на боку — в окно их отдела бросили гранату. Адриан, его коллега, погиб на месте, Карен почти три недели лежала в госпитале, а Марка задело всего одним осколком, и то по касательной. В рубашке родился, как говорят.

А Райан тем временем тихо и незаметно делал своё дело: развозил по клубам и старшим школам наркотики и каким-то образом ухитрился втереться в доверие к самому Мёрдоку. На допросах он утверждал, что развозил почту и личные послания, но все прекрасно понимали, что это означает. При желании парень мог выдать столько информации, что хватило бы развалить как минимум четверть сети Мёрдока. Смешно, но именно в сбыте наркотиков его так и не обвинили — не было ни повода, ни доказательств. Арестовали за драку и порчу чужого имущества, а потом, когда — по предположению Марка — парень отказался сотрудничать, вкатили ему максимальный срок, какой был возможен за такие мелкие, в общем, проступки. Если верить рапортам, при аресте Райан напал на сотрудников полиции, в тюрьме нарушал все правила, какие только мог, и вообще был настоящим отморозком. Ему даже продлили срок заключения на месяц из-за злостного нарушения дисциплины. Такого бы вообще не выпускать к мирным людям.

Сейчас этот отморозок сидел на кухне у Марка, комкал штаны на коленях и не решался поднять глаза.

— Ты говорил, у тебя дом в Ронко?

— Да. То есть… — на его лице промелькнула неуверенность. — У меня закончилась аренда квартиры. Полтора месяца назад. Не знаю, оставил ли её хозяин.

— Твои вещи там?

— Да. 

— Хорошо. — Марк почувствовал себя увереннее — наконец хоть какая-то определённость. — Завтра после работы поедем посмотрим, что там.

Райан кивнул. 

Хозяин квартиры в курсе, интересно, на кого работал этот парень? Если даже нет, всё равно неплохо будет показаться там. Посветить лицом, так сказать. Ронко — квартал хороший, не трущобы, но Мёрдок наверняка уже знает, что Райана выпустили из тюрьмы — у него везде свои люди — и где же его ждать, как не дома. Гихам ведь этого хотел? Посмотреть, кто заинтересуется парнем? 

В голову лезло слово “приманка”, но Марк изо всех сил его игнорировал.

— Как ты думаешь, с тобой может связаться кто-нибудь из старых… друзей? — он специально выделил последние слова, чтобы Райан понял, о каких друзьях речь.

У того дёрнулся взгляд — вопрос попал в точку.

— Нет. Не думаю… не знаю. Может быть, — его голос упал до шёпота. — Если Мёрдок захочет вернуть долг. Я ему должен.

— Много?

— Семьдесят.

— Всего-то?

— Тысяч.

У Марка вытянулось лицо.

— Как ты так ухитрился?

Он бы понял, если бы Райан сам сидел на наркотиках… нет, всё равно бы не понял. Семьдесят тысяч — это представить страшно, сколько доз. И Райан наркотики не принимал, все анализы показывали, что он чист.

— Я… потерял кое-что. Вернее, у меня украли, — снова убегающий взгляд. Если и не врёт, то привирает точно. — Я пытался вернуть, но появилась полиция, а дальше вы знаете. Мёрдок от меня отказался. Все уже знают. Он пока не напоминал про долг, но вряд ли забудет.

— Да, у тебя проблемы, — согласился Марк. Проблемы, ха. Преуменьшение века. Если он правильно понял, пацан потерял где-то очередную партию наркотиков, которую вёз, — или действительно украли, неважно. Поэтому Мёрдок и не стал его вытаскивать из тюрьмы. А Райан всё равно его не заложил. Боялся? Или рассчитывал заслужить прощение? — Ладно, основное я понял. Пока свободен.

Райан ушёл в гостиную. Марк посидел ещё немного, размышляя. В свете таких новостей было нелишне всё-таки попросить охрану. Но слушать насмешки Гихама, что он не может справиться с сопляком… Потом. Посмотрит по обстоятельствам. Надо ещё понять, чего именно хочет Мёрдок от пацана.

Позже, уже засыпая, Марк вспомнил, что так и не запер дверь спальни. И бластер не взял. Но поленился встать.


	2. Chapter 2

Райану снилось, что он бежит по коридору третьего блока. Вокруг было удивительно тихо — ни шума с верхних этажей, ни голосов других заключённых — и в этой тишине он слышал лишь истошный стук собственного сердца и шаги за спиной. Воздух загустел, стал вязким, как жидкое стекло; Райан выбивался из сил, но каждое его движение было невозможно медленным, а шаги приближались, и он уже слышал сопровождающее их тяжёлое дыхание, близко, слишком близко, и сходил с ума от ужаса, ожидая, что до него вот-вот дотянутся…

Он проснулся, привычно сжав зубы, чтобы не дать вырваться крику. Нельзя было разбудить сокамерников. Подождав, пока успокоится бешеное сердцебиение, он осторожно расслабил челюсть и повернул голову. Ах да. Он больше не в тюрьме. Он дома у копа из Управления по борьбе с наркотиками, с контроль-браслетом на ноге. Коп был нормальный, Райан уже научился их различать. С таким было достаточно не нарушать правила — и они, в свою очередь, не создадут тебе проблем. Этот даже покормил Райана вчера вечером. Как будто он был гостем, а не подконтрольным.

Райан перевернул подушку другой стороной, чтобы была прохладнее, и вытянулся под одеялом, потихоньку расслабляясь. Коп его не тронет. И никто тронет, никого больше здесь нет, наконец-то. И люди Мёрдока не сунутся, когда он под надзором полиции. Значит, пока он в безопасности. В тепле, в чистой постели, да ещё и не голоден. Как мало надо для счастья.

Четыре месяца назад, попав в тюрьму, Райан мечтал о том, как выйдет на свободу — он был уверен, что Мёрдок вытащит его в самое ближайшее время — и съест хороший кусок мяса с кровью. Настоящее мясо, не протеиновую имитацию. Потом снимет нормальный номер в гостинице, с горячим душем и большой кроватью, отоспится, посмотрит кино… И подумает, как добраться до засранца, укравшего посылку. Дерьмовая еда и жёсткая койка в общей камере казались ему тогда самой большой проблемой.

А потом в тюрьму просочился слух, что Мердок больше не покровительствует своему личному курьеру, более того — что этот курьер не то украл, не то потерял наркоту на немалую сумму и не сумел вернуть. Может быть, даже не собирался возвращать, недаром его поймали аж на Сагоне. В любом случае, Мёрдок был недоволен. Очень. И у Райана быстро появились другие мечты, попроще, но, увы, столь же неосуществимые — например, чтобы его не замечали. Или хотя бы не трогали.

Чтобы заключённый по кличке “Кость” не смотрел на него так пристально.

Чтобы за те несколько минут, пока он моется, в душевую никто не вошёл.

Чтобы всё закончилось быстро. И было не слишком больно.

Чтобы хоть завтра ему повезло.

Райан уткнулся лицом в подушку, пытаясь избавиться от неприятных воспоминаний. Ну вот, он на свободе, пусть даже с контроль-браслетом, и пока что в безопасности. Самое худшее позади.

Поспать толком больше не удалось — он то засыпал, то просыпался, прислушиваясь к непривычной тишине квартиры. Когда из-за стены раздался шорох, сон ушёл окончательно. Райан лежал, слушал, как коп проходит по коридору, спускает воду в унитазе, открывает кран. Выходить или нет? Если копу нужна гостиная, лучше выйти. А если он хочет спокойно позавтракать, а Райан будет мешаться?

Он тихо встал, сложил бельё и приоткрыл дверь гостиной. Пусть сам решает. Если что — Райан готов к выходу, а пока будет сидеть здесь и не отсвечивать.

Шум воды стих, а через несколько минут коп заглянул в приоткрытую дверь.

— Встал? Ванная свободна, через пятнадцать минут выезжаем.

Райан поспешно метнулся в ванную. Закрыл дверь, щёлкнул кнопкой замка и сразу почувствовал себя увереннее. На то, чтобы принять душ и почистить зубы, у него ушло минут десять. Щётку и полотенце он не стал оставлять — лучше иметь всё при себе на случай, если обстоятельства поменяются или коп передумает следить за ним.

Пока они ехали в УБН, Райан разглядывал улицы за окном машины. Широкие тротуары, деревья, усыпанные тёмно-красными плодами, газоны — всё зелёное, несмотря на дневную жару, трава ещё влажная после полива. В этой части города он не бывал. Даже странно — куда он только не возил товар, от трущоб до богатых элитных районов, а здесь, почти в центре, ни разу не был. Или был всего пару раз и не запомнил.

Здание было старым и массивным, с широкими окнами, затемнёнными силовыми полями. Райан уже был здесь один раз, когда его только привезли с Сагона. Коп махнул перед сканером своей идентификационной картой и ожидающе посмотрел на Райана. Тот не сразу понял, чего от него ждут. 

— Ну? ИК твоя где?

Райан торопливо достал идентификационную карточку из кармана и приложил к окошку сканера. Тот издал тонкий писк, огоньки по периметру вспыхнули жёлтым. Райан удивлённо посмотрел на ИК и приложил ещё раз. Писк повторился.

— Всё нормально, — сказал коп. — Это из-за условки.

— Ясно.

Пока они шли по коридору, коп здоровался с другими — большинство было в штатском, и если бы Райан встретил этих людей на улице, ни за что не догадался бы, кто они. Вот его коп — сержант Розен — даже с виду был копом. Райану так казалось, по крайней мере. Он шёл следом, не поднимая глаз. Знал, что на него смотрят, но тут ведь как — пока не посмотришь в ответ, ты всё равно что мебель. Никому не нужная, неинтересная мебель, на которую незачем обращать внимание.

В кабинете, куда привёл его коп, было четыре стола. За одним сидел здоровенный широкоплечий мужчина, делающий что-то на трёх голоэкранах сразу. Когда его коп проходил мимо, мужчина не глядя хлопнул его по протянутой ладони.

— Как дела?

— Говно. Полное. Айзек слился. — Мужчина на миг оторвался от экранов, чтобы взглянуть на Райана. Тот подавил желание шагнуть назад.

— Это Райан Галахад, — сказал его коп, показав руку с браслетом. Мужчина понимающе кивнул. — Сержант Закери Моав.

Райан тоже кивнул, пробормотав “Здравствуйте” так, чтобы было не разобрать.

— Может, передумает, — продолжил его коп, снимая куртку и вешая её на спинку стула. Райан остановился рядом.

— Мне кажется, ему пригрозили. Крепко. Так что толку всё равно не выйдет. Суки, в самый нужный момент. 

— Больше никого не найти?

— Времени нет. Говорю — говно полное. — Сержант Моав закрыл один из экранов и поменял местами два оставшихся. — Всё на ходу придётся переиграть.

— Ты справишься, — уверенно ответил его коп и обернулся к Райану. — Так, куда бы тебя… Сядь пока там, — он указал на два стула у дальней стены, втиснутые между металлическими шкафами.

Райан послушно сел на стул, запихнул сумку под сиденье и принялся разглядывать обстановку. В прошлый раз его сразу отвели в другой кабинет для допроса, а оттуда — в тюрьму. Небогато живёт УБН или просто на сотрудниках экономит. Бонни, старшая сестра, говорила в таких случаях: “Сразу видно — не сеанитом торгуют”. На светлых стенах уже видна грязь, потолок перечёркнут трещинами, полы затёрты — отчётливо видна дорожка между столами. Гаджеты у копов простые, у Райана дома остался планшет в разы круче. Если его коп не соврал, сегодня можно будет забрать. И одежду. Сменить ботинки, а то у этих уже начала отставать подошва…

Он позволил мыслям скользить свободно, не пытаясь думать о чём-то конкретном. Так он убивал время в камере, где лучше было ни с кем не заговаривать, и в карцере, где вообще нечего было делать. Как и сейчас. У копов рабочий день, в открытую наблюдать за ними нельзя — может не понравиться. Интересно, кто остальные? Райан представил, что это женщины. Наверное, женщине-копу вдвойне тяжело. Когда его арестовали в первый раз, его дело вела лейтенант Рошель Книра. Высокая и статная, с волной густых каштановых локонов. Райан был тринадцатилетним сопляком, но эти локоны запомнил на всю жизнь. Лейтенант Книра, в отличие от остальных, не смотрела на него как на дерьмо и верила, что Райан осознал свою ошибку, раскаялся и больше никогда не прикоснётся к наркотикам. Зря. Райан врал ей в глаза, надеясь, что Мёрдок вытащит его из тюрьмы для несовершеннолетних, и он снова будет развозить посылки со спэйсом.

— Слушай, Марк, — окликнул сержант Моав, и Райан отвлёкся от воспоминаний. — Раз уж ты остаёшься — можно подкинуть тебе работу? Тут немного, честно. Мне надо в Южный сгонять, перетереть там кое с кем, ни хрена не успеваю…

Его коп вздохнул.

— Давай.

— Спасибо, бро.

“Это из-за меня”, — подумал Райан и от души пожелал уменьшиться в размере. Он понимал, что от него ничего не зависело и контроль-систему его копу навязало начальство — вряд ли тот вызвался сам, если теперь жалеет. Но начальство высоко, а сорваться проще на том, кто рядом и в твоей власти.

Сержант Моав свернул голоокна, подхватил планшет и ушёл. Райан поёрзал на стуле. Теперь, когда его коп сидел спиной, можно было понаблюдать за ним. Что он делал, Райан не видел, но за людьми наблюдать всегда интересно. Особенно когда не боишься получить за это в морду.

Идиллия длилась недолго — не прошло и четверти часа после ухода сержанта Моава, как стукнула дверь, и ещё один мужчина в гражданском прошёл прямо к столу его копа и кинул ему флэшку.

— Ты чего не на улице?

Тот прихлопнул флэшку ладонью и кивнул в сторону Райана.

— А-а, — второй коп тоже посмотрел на Райана и наклонился ниже. — Можешь его куда-нибудь убрать? Поговорить надо.

— Попробую. — Его коп встал, и Райан поднялся тоже, не дожидаясь приказа. — Идём, посидишь в соседнем кабинете. Вещи оставь.

Соседний кабинет был заперт. Коп подёргал ручку, шёпотом выругался.

— Ладно, что у нас ещё есть?

Он приоткрыл серую дверь без таблички, заглянул внутрь и удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Посиди пока здесь. Если кто зайдёт, скажи, что это я тебя здесь оставил. Ненадолго.

Райан послушно прошёл в комнату. Интерьер он узнал сразу — стол и два стула, ножки привинчены к полу, никаких лишних предметов. Его допрашивали в такой же. Очень вежливо, без угроз, тем более без побоев. Копы вообще были с ним вежливы. Они прекрасно знали, что ждёт его в тюрьме, и не видели смысла марать руки.

Лязгнул замок, и Райан почувствовал, как начинает подкрадываться паника. Что, если это всё подстроено? Чтобы напомнить ему, что от него всё ещё ждут информацию и в любой момент могут вернуть обратно за решётку. Ему ужасно захотелось вернуться — кабинет казался безопаснее. Там была открыта дверь, и его коп не обращал не него внимания, и в его присутствии Райану ничего не грозило — не то что здесь, в комнате с железной дверью, куда может войти кто угодно…

Райан медленно опустился на стул и замер, прислушиваясь к тишине в коридоре. Стул стоял спинкой к двери, это было неудобно, но развернуться или пересесть на другой Райан не решался. Может быть, это ловушка и кто-то сейчас наблюдает за ним через камеру на потолке. Что от него хотят? Непонятно. Остаётся только ждать.

Он снова попытался думать о чём-нибудь отвлечённом, но безуспешно. Пустая комната давила своими стенами. Вот-вот откроется дверь, кто-то войдёт — и Райан окажется с ним наедине. Здесь так тихо. Может быть, это не тишина снаружи, а хорошая звукоизоляция? И оттуда, из коридора, его тоже не услышат. Но если бы полицейские хотели что-то с ним сделать, им вовсе не надо было бы забирать его из тюрьмы, вешать браслет, делать вид, что всё хорошо. Слишком сложно. 

Его сумка осталась в кабинете, а с ней и комм — и теперь Райан даже не мог посмотреть, сколько времени. То ли минуты, то ли часы. Как в карцере. Райан ждал, пока сидеть не стало совсем невыносимо, затем прошёлся по кабинету, подёргал второй стул за спинку, но так и не рискнул сесть на него. Вернулся на своё место. Время, казалось, не шло вообще. Он опустил руки на стол и положил на них голову. Может быть, удастся задремать…

Резкая боль в ноге заставила его вздрогнуть и выпрямиться. В первый момент показалось, что его ужалило ядовитое насекомое — такой жгучей была боль, пронизывающей до самой кости, но Райан тут же понял, что это браслет. Но ведь он сидел на месте! Его коп со вторым браслетом был рядом, всего через одну комнату! Это какая-то неполадка, почему браслет сработал?!

Боль нарастала мгновенно — словно в лодыжку вбивали раскалённый гвоздь. Райан успел вскочить, прежде чем гвоздь вонзился в кость и нога подломилась. Закусив губу, чтобы не кричать, Райан на четвереньках пополз к до двери, подтягивая ногу — даже напрячь мышцы ниже колена было невозможно. Дотянулся до ручки, дёрнул — но замок остался заперт. Он застучал в дверь, надеясь, что его коп услышит, у него ведь тоже должен был активироваться браслет на руке… наверное…

Или он сделал это специально? Запер Райана и отошёл за пределы контроль-зоны. Чтобы… что? Проверить, работает ли система? Показать Райану, что может с ним сделать? Дать понять, что Райан в его власти и ему стоит сотрудничать, а не то в следующий раз коп отойдёт ещё дальше, усиливая болевой импульс? 

Райана пробило холодным потом. Когда на Илии его допрашивали в первый раз, он не поддался на уговоры полицейских только потому, что понимал — Мёрдок убьёт его. Райан очень хотел жить, он не знал тогда, что ждёт его в тюрьме. Наверное, если бы после того, как Кость и Крашен в первый раз остановили его у выхода из душевой, втолкнули обратно и по очереди изнасиловали, кто-нибудь снова предложил бы Райану рассказать всё, что он знает о Мёрдоке, в обмен на защиту, он бы согласился. Но никто не предложил, и Райан решил, что копы уже получили нужную информацию от кого-то другого, а его заключение — слишком долгое за обычную драку — и намеренные придирки охраны были просто местью за упрямство. Но, видимо, от него хотят чего-то ещё. Иначе зачем эти игры с контроль-системой? Райан стиснул щиколотку обеими ладонями, но тут же отпустил — боль полыхнула так, что потемнело в глазах, и не было способа её уменьшить, от любого движения делалось только хуже. А ведь его коп сперва казался нормальным. Сука. Такие хуже всего — от них не знаешь, чего ожидать. Райан прикусил губу и тихонько завыл, раскачиваясь — надо было терпеть, ему придётся терпеть, у него просто нет выхода, отключиться бы сейчас, Господи, почему он не может просто потерять сознание…

Внезапно боль прекратилась. Райан даже не поверил сразу, что нога больше не грозит отвалиться, потому что ощущение было такое, словно её отрывали заживо. Он осторожно коснулся щиколотки — всё ещё ныло, но уже не так сильно, и даже это неприятное ощущение постепенно проходило. Он начал растирать ногу, не спеша подниматься. Ещё ничего не закончилось. Рано расслабляться, пока не станет известно, чего хотят копы…

Щёлкнул замок, дверь распахнулась и на пороге возник его коп. Райан машинально сжал ногу сильнее и напрягся.

— Извини, — сказал коп, слегка задыхаясь, словно бежал по лестнице. — Я про тебя забыл. Идём обедать.


	3. Chapter 3

Всё шло через жопу. Хотелось обвинить в этом кого-нибудь другого, хотя бы Гихама с его ебучим заданием, но Марк знал, что больше всего накосячил сам. То, что на него скинут чужие хвосты, было ожидаемо с самого начала, Зак просто подсуетился первым, и Марк даже не думал на него за это обижаться — когда Зак сломал ногу, Марк тоже скинул на него свои отчёты, отрабатывая за двоих на улице. Работа остаётся работой, Марк это понимал и делал её добросовестно, не разделяя на свою и чужую. Но потом пришёл Дэвид с новостями от своего агента на таможне, Марк отправил Райана в соседнюю комнату, чтобы не грел уши, — и забыл. Просто забыл про него.

Они с Дэвидом набросали две возможные схемы, по которым уйдёт партия наркотиков, если таможенники её пропустят. Прикинули возможные последствия перехвата на разных этапах — надо было найти тот, который позволит выйти на заказчика, но если это был Мёрдок — а Марк не сомневался, что это был Мёрдок, — шансов прижать его не было. Только кого-нибудь рангом пониже, кого Мёрдок сольёт. Как всегда. Эта предсказуемость уже осточертела.

А потом Дэвид позвал его обедать и Марк пошёл с ним, не задумываясь, продолжая на ходу обсуждать их схемы с точки поиска уязвимых мест в сети Мёрдока — ведь не могло такого быть, чтобы их не оказалось. Когда они сели в машину Дэвида и отъехали от стоянки, даже вибрацию на запястье Марк осознал не сразу, только поднял рукав и недоумевающе посмотрел на браслет — уже свыкся с ним настолько, что перестал замечать. А потом он понял.

Пока он орал Дэвиду, чтобы тот тормозил, пока машина выруливала к обочине, прошла, казалось, целая вечность. Марк уже несколько лет не бегал так быстро. Вибрация браслета не утихала почти до самого УБН — видимо, границы радиуса были нечёткими, а может, так задумывалось специально. Когда Марк прыжками взлетел по лестнице, игнорируя удивлённые взгляды, и распахнул дверь в комнату для допросов, Райан сидел на полу, обхватив ногу, и смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. И молчал. Как будто и не ожидал ничего иного.

То, что Марк ощущал как слабую вибрацию на запястье, для него было болью такой силы, что на ногу нельзя было опереться.

Марк извинился. Он даже купил Райану обед, чтобы чувствовать себя хоть чуточку менее дерьмово. Хуже всего было то, что пацан ему не поверил. Марк видел это по его лицу — тот был уверен, что систему активировали намеренно. И Марк не представлял, как убедить его, что это была случайность. Только тихо бесился про себя.

Остаток дня Райан просидел в его кабинете, разглядывая стены. Марк ожидал, что пацан попросит планшет или что-нибудь ещё, чтобы занять себя, но нет. Похоже, ему было вполне комфортно просто сидеть. Марк несколько раз оборачивался и встречал равнодушный пустой взгляд, словно Райан вообще ни о чём не думал, а может быть, даже и не видел Марка, просто смотрел сквозь него. В тюрьме научился, что ли?

Когда часы коротко мигнули, отмечая окончание рабочего дня, Марк закрыл голоокно, в котором работал, даже не дописав комментарий. Сегодня ему не хотелось задерживаться ни на минуту. Имел право, между прочим.

— Идём.

Райан тут же очнулся и вскочил, потом потянулся за сумкой — торопливо, словно Марк собирался уходить без него. Тот демонстративно стоял на месте, ожидая, и даже пропустил вперёд, когда они выходили из кабинета. В коридоре, впрочем, Райан пристроился сзади — не был уверен, куда идти.

— Марк!

"Только не сейчас", — обречённо подумал Марк. Но покорно остановился и даже натянул на лицо приветливое выражение.

Мария не спеша шла к нему от поста дежурного. Кажется, она не ожидала его встретить — к радостной улыбке примешивалось удивление, хотя за те годы, что Марк работал в отделе, его график не менялся. Или он так часто задерживался на работе, что почти никогда не уходил вовремя?

— Так давно тебя не видела. — Она остановилась и приподняла руку, как будто хотела тронуть его за локоть, но не стала. — Как дела?

— Нормально. Работаю.

— Много дел? — Она оглянулась на Райана — А это твой контрольный? Ребята мне уже рассказали. 

— Да, — сдержанно ответил Марк. О его новом задании знал весь отдел, но почему-то было неприятно слышать, что кто-то за его спиной рассказал и Марии. И что она говорила о Райане так, словно он мебель, и что Райан слышал этот разговор.

Мария сочувственно кивнула и всё-таки дотронулась до его руки. Марк постарался не вздрогнуть.

— Нилу стоило поручить это кому-нибудь другому. Он тебя нагружает, потому что ты самый молодой в отделе.

— Ничего страшного. Я справлюсь. Извини, — он махнул рукой, подзывая Райана, который и так стоял в двух шагах, — нам надо идти.

— Да, конечно. Рада была увидеться.

— И я, — уже искренне сказал Марк. Он ничего не имел против Марии, она ему даже нравилась. Всегда доброжелательная, с негромким голосом, словно компенсирующая мудацкий характер мужа. Только иногда её внимание казалось немного навязчивым. Марк хотел бы знать, со всеми она так себя ведёт или только с ним, но не решался спросить.

Райан следовал за ним как приклеенный, не отходя дальше нескольких шагов. Марк открыл дверь машины — изнутри дохнуло жаром. Раскалённое дневное солнце превратило салон в печку. Марк включил кондиционер и облокотился было на крышу, но тут же отдёрнул руки, обжегшись.

Райан стоял с другой стороны, терпеливо ожидая, когда можно будет сесть.

— Сейчас едем к тебе, — сообщил ему Марк. — Адрес помнишь?

Райан удивлённо поднял глаза.

— Да. Конечно.

— Хорошо. Соберёшь там вещи, только не много. У меня не отель. 

Грубить было не обязательно — Марк сразу пожалел, но не стал извиняться. Райан медленно кивнул, недоверчивое выражение так и не исчезло с его лица.

Снова сунувшись в салон и сочтя температуру приемлемой, Марк сел на место водителя и включил навигатор.

— Диктуй адрес.

Дом, в котором жил Райан, располагался в спокойном спальном районе с зеленью во дворе, детской площадкой и кучей мелких магазинчиков со стороны улицы. Марк сам себе удивился — чего он ожидал? Притон в трущобах? Знал же, что Райан давно уже не толкал дешёвые наркотики торчкам, которые спешат вмазаться, не отходя от точки. Как личный курьер Мёрдока, он развозил небольшие порции дорогой дури, а если недорогой — то большие. Логично, что с такой работой и деньги у него были, и возможность прикидываться приличным человеком. Студентом, например, с состоятельными родителями, которые и квартиру сыну снимут, и денег подбросят. Как раз возраст подходящий для первокурсника.

Они поднялись на третий этаж по чистой светлой лестнице. Когда Райан приложил к замку ключ, на панели мигнул красный светодиод.

— Не подходит, — растерянно сказал Райан.

— Если у тебя истёк срок аренды — конечно. Звони хозяину.

Пока Райан возился с коммом, Марк прислушался — за дверью что-то шуршало. Он нажал на звонок. Райан оторвался от комма, взглянул вопросительно.

Из открывшейся двери выглянул бородатый парень в линялой футболке.

— Добрый день, — первым поздоровался Марк. — Сержант Розен.

— Добрый…

Парень глядел настороженно, но это не удивляло — даже самые законопослушные граждане нервничают, когда к ним домой приходят из полиции.

— Давно снимаете эту квартиру?

— Почти месяц. А что? У меня всё оформлено…

— Не сомневаюсь, — успокоил его Марк. — Когда вы въехали, здесь были какие-нибудь вещи? Прошлого арендатора.

— Нет. — Парень задумался. — Был шкаф, стол, холодильник, кровать… Я так понял, это хозяйское.

— Да, — подтвердил Райан, хотя его не спрашивали. — Это всё уже было.

— Понятно, спасибо.

Когда парень исчез, Марк кивнул Райану.

— Звони давай. Может, он их куда-то вывез.

Он ждал, разглядывая плитку на полу, пока Райан искал в контактах нужный номер, набирал его. В подъезде было так тихо, что даже шорох одежды, казалось, отражался эхом от стен.

— Пауль, здравствуйте, — заговорил Райан, опустив голову. — Это Райан. Я приехал за вещами. Скажите, куда вы их…

Он замолчал, слушая.

— Но это были мои вещи. Я не мог их забрать, я… меня не было в городе.

Марку не нравилась растерянность в его голосе. Если с утра день был говном, то сейчас, кажется, стремительно становился ещё хуже.

— Как — вниз? В подъезд? Или… Но это же были мои вещи!

— Дай. — Марк забрал у него комм, Райан даже возразить не успел. — Добрый день, это сержант Розен. 

— Мне насрать, кто там, — раздражённо отозвался домовладелец. — У меня не склад. Срок аренды истёк, никаких обязательств по хранению вещей у меня нет. Я их вынес за пределы квартиры, что там дальше — не моё дело.

Марк стиснул зубы.

— Куда вы их вынесли?

— На улицу, разумеется. Я не могу захламлять площадку на этаже, это пожароопасно.

— Давно?

— Когда не смог связаться с арендатором. Эй, погодите, вы из полиции?

Марк нажал сброс и протянул комм Райану. Тот машинально взял.

— Ты предупреждал его, что не сможешь забрать вещи?

— Нет, — сказал Райан. Лицо у него ничего не выражало. Будто то, что случилось, не волновало его совершенно. Марку захотелось схватить его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть или дать пощёчину, но он сдержался.

— Какого же хрена?!

Райан моргнул и уставился на него. 

— Не знаю. Я не думал, что... — он замолчал.

— Что он выбросит твои вещи на улицу?

— Что я вообще... — Райан как-то криво мотнул головой. — Не знаю. Я не подумал.

Марк мысленно достроил фразу, и его раздражение начало утихать. Ладно. Пацан впервые попал в настоящую тюрьму. Перессал. Забыл про всё на свете. Что с него взять.

— Там было что-то ценное?

— Игровой терминал "Лига-3". Больше ничего. Одежда там, вещи всякие...

Марк был почти уверен, что терминал хозяин квартиры присвоил — слишком крутая игрушка, из прошлогодней линейки. Но доказать это было нереально, поэтому не стал даже озвучивать свою догадку. Всё равно ничего не поделаешь.

Пацан, действительно. Единственная дорогая вещь — игровой терминал. 

— Ладно, — сказал он уже спокойно. — Идём. С точки зрения закона он действительно не был обязан хранить чужие вещи после истечения договора аренды. А за то, что он мудак, в суд не подашь.

Райан спускался вслед за ним по лестнице всё так же молча, даже не ругался. Как будто потеря всех вещей была пустяком, не стоящим переживаний. Марк решил считать, что это шок. Люди по-разному реагируют на проблемы. Может, через пару часов Райан отойдёт, осознает, что остался с одной сумкой вещей из тюрьмы, и закатит истерику. 

— Сколько у тебя денег? — спросил он, когда они садились в машину.

— Тысяч… шесть, кажется. Я не помню. Они на разных счетах.

Ну, хоть в этом парень молодец. Предусмотрительный. Хотя что те шесть тысяч — два-три месяца жизни без особой экономии. И если не надо снимать жильё. Допустим, пока что Райан живёт у него, но это ненадолго. Должно быть ненадолго.

Марк нахмурился, представив, как он снимет браслет и сообщит Райану, что тому пора выметаться. Вернётся к нормальной жизни. Без малолетнего наркодилера в гостиной будет хорошо, конечно… но не хотелось чувствовать себя при этом мудаком. Может, Райан к тому времени найдёт себе работу. И вообще, у него есть семья. Если он с ними не общается, это его проблемы. Главное, возможность есть.

По дороге домой пришлось заехать в супермаркет. Пока Райан собирал всё, что было нужно для пары недель жизни в чужом доме, Марк привычно набрал готовых обедов и добавил сверху пива. Нервы ему придётся успокаивать — к гадалке не ходи. У терминала оплаты половину обедов он выложил к покупкам Райана. Тот не возражал, разумеется. Это ему ещё повезло, подумал Марк, что дом хоть чужой, но всё же обжитый, где уже есть всё необходимое. Если бы пришлось закупаться с нуля для самостоятельной жизни, парень мигом лишился бы значительной части заначки. Сам Марк один раз так закупался, когда только переехал в новую квартиру. Сидел потом месяц на голодном пайке.

Дома он запихнул еду в холодильник вместе с пивом. Райан просто положил сумку с новыми вещами к старым. Никакого места в шкафу или ещё где-нибудь Марк ему, разумеется, выделять не собирался — поживёт пару недель так, не развалится. 

Пока он разогревал две упаковки с обедами, Райан стоял рядом, наблюдая. И как-то очень выразительно переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Что-то хотел?

Райан нервно прикусил губу.

— Да. Э-э… сэр.

— Марк, — поправил Марк. — Давай проще.

— Да, сэ… Марк. Я… должен платить за проживание?

“Да что с тебя взять-то?” — подумал Марк. Вот с начальства — это да. Марк собирался поднять вопрос хотя бы о компенсации коммуналки. Счета за воду возрастут точно.

— Не надо. Отработаешь натурой, — пошутил он, хотя наполовину это было всерьёз: обслуживать подконтрольного, как в гостинице, он не собирался. Должна же быть от этого мелкого преступника хоть какая-то польза? Пусть вон за роботом-уборщиком присматривает, что ли…

Он отвернулся от микроволновки и едва не выронил контейнер с обедом. Райан стоял, застыв, как статуя, и не бледнел — серел, глядя на него стеклянными глазами.

Блядь. Он же из тюрьмы. Там такие шуточки понимают однозначно. “Вот я мудак, — раскаянно подумал Марк. — Шутник хуев”.

— Я имел в виду — по хозяйству! Уборкой займёшься, ещё что-нибудь сделаешь, — поспешно сказал он. — Ты чего подумал? Совсем дурной, что ли?

Райан медленно моргнул. Бледность делала его лицо некрасиво болезненным.

— Да, — сказал он замедленно, словно не до конца понимая, о чём идёт речь. — Да. Конечно.

— Тарелки достань, — велел Марк. Можно было есть прямо из контейнеров, но он не любил. 

Райан не двигался.

— Райан, — с нажимом сказал Марк, — открой шкаф, возьми тарелки, поставь на стол.

То ли имя помогло, то ли чёткая инструкция — Райан наконец отмер и суетливо потянулся к дверце шкафа. Кажется, у него подрагивали руки. Марк отвернулся. Ему было стыдно за дурацкую шутку. Должен же был понимать.

Они поели молча; как только Марк отодвинул тарелку, Райан подхватил её и, дожёвывая на ходу, поставил вместе со своей в мойку. 

— Нужно ещё что-то сделать?

— Нет, иди.

Так, наверное, выглядела бы жизнь с роботом, если бы однажды всё-таки создали андроидов для бытовой работы. Ни шага без приказа. Когда Райан скрылся в гостиной, Марк открыл банку с пивом и достал из кармана куртки комм.

— Привет, мам. Не поздно? Как вы там?

С тех пор, как отец вышел на пенсию, родители жили в пригороде Ашамы вместе со старшей сестрой Марка и её мужем. Обычно Марк выбирался к ним по выходным, да ещё звонил пару раз в неделю. У мамы всегда находились какие-то новости: то кролики съедали пряные травы в огороде, то тунки устраивали драки за самок и ломали забор, то соседский культиватор застревал посреди поля. Ничего особенного для сельской местности, но мама каждое, даже самое маленькое событие пересказывала ему в красочных подробностях, точно специально собирала их в ожидании звонка. Марк внимательно слушал. В конце концов, это было куда лучше тех новостей, которыми мог поделиться он, но не делился, потому что не хотел волновать маму.

Такие новости он приберегал для отца. Настоящий полицейский даже на пенсии остаётся полицейским, а уж такого, как отец, надо было поискать. Если бы не вторая операция на сердце, он бы, пожалуй, работал и дальше, но тут уже взбунтовалась мама, не желавшая остаться вдовой, и отец сдался. Зато Марк всегда мог рассказать ему о проблемах на службе, зная, что отец поймёт.

Про Райана он рассказал, конечно. Затем и звонил. Отец слушал, не перебивая, но даже по его молчанию Марк мог угадать, что история ему не нравится.

— Так не делают, — сказал отец, когда Марк закончил рассказ. — Контроль-систему используют при транспортировке или для выезда… впервые слышу, чтобы кому-то просто выдали преступника и сказали следить за ним.

— Знаю. — Марк понизил голос, чтобы Райан не слышал из гостиной. — Мне сказали проследить за его контактами. Только я сомневаюсь, что кто-то попробует с ним связаться, пока я рядом.

— Тебе дали охрану?

— Нет.

— Что значит “нет”? — отец повысил голос. — У тебя дома живёт преступник, ты понятия не имеешь, что ему может прийти в голову.

— Да он нормальный, в смысле, безобидный, — поспешил успокоить его Марк. — Совсем сопляк, без разрешения чихнуть боится. Не волнуйся.

— Подростки могут быть опаснее взрослых. Уж ты-то должен знать.

— Этот нормальный, честно. Только я теперь на выходных к вам не приеду, сам понимаешь. 

— Марк, ты уверен, что тебя всё устраивает? — со значением спросил отец. — Мне вот эти новости совсем не нравятся. Могу позвонить Тони, чтобы он разобрался. Поговорил там с кем надо. Как? Только честно.

Марк подавил раздражённый вздох. Ещё не хватало, чтобы отец хлопотал за него перед начальством. За взрослого мужика, сержанта полиции. Позорище.

— Не стоит, пап. Всё в порядке. 

— Ну, смотри, — не стал настаивать отец.

Попрощавшись и пообещав позвонить ещё раз на выходных, раз уж приехать не сможет, Марк отложил комм и задумался. Обычно по вечерам он проходил пару уровней в “Рейде” или смотрел кино, но и терминал, и головид были в гостиной, а туда идти не хотелось. Может, почитать что-нибудь?

О господи, да это же его дом. Это Райан должен испытывать неудобство, а не он. Дожили.

Он заглянул в гостиную — Райан сидел на диване, сложив руки на коленях. С тем же отсутствующим видом, что и днём у него в кабинете.

Ну точно робот.

Марк покопался в шкафу и нашёл старый планшет, хранившийся как запасной на случай поломки основного. Заряда было по минимуму, но на то, чтобы включить, хватило. Удалил всё лишнее, настроил доступ.

— Держи. 

Райан удивлённо вскинул глаза, но брать не спешил.

— У меня будет к нему полный доступ через сеть, так что я увижу, что ты делаешь, — предупредил Марк. Возможно, зря, но если Райан не дурак, то и сам догадался бы. — Только сразу на зарядку поставь. Ну?

Райан осторожно взял планшет.

— Спасибо.

Вот и отлично. А пока он занят… Марк немного поколебался и всё-таки включил терминал. Пусть сидит со своим — временно — планшетом, пока Марк выбивает орионцев с холмов Чат-Гара. Лучший способ расслабиться после дерьмового дня, имеет право.

У него был обычный терминал с игровой надстройкой, не такой крутой, как “Лига-3”, только вирт-шлем, простые перчатки и несколько датчиков движения. Но его устраивало. Когда другие геймеры начинали рассказывать, как круто ощущать в руках тяжесть оружия, чувствовать под ногами неровности почвы и всё такое, Марк обычно отвечал, что оружия ему хватает на службе.

Со стороны, конечно, должно было смотреться забавно. Особенно когда он начинал размахивать руками, расстреливая цели сразу на три стороны, или прятался за виртуальными укреплениями. Первые несколько минут Марк думал об этом, а потом увлёкся и стало неважно, смотрит на него кто-то или нет.

Чат-Гара оказалась крепким орешком, Марка убили четыре раза, но он всё-таки дошёл до финиша на упрямстве и последних процентах жизни. Когда он снял шлем и погасил терминал, Райан сидел, уткнувшись в планшет и даже головы не поднял. 

Прежде чем лечь спать, Марк проверил логи. Райан заходил на новостные сайты, потом на развлекательный портал с приколами и забавными историями от пользователей. Потом была пауза. Судя по времени — как раз когда Марк играл. Значит, наблюдал всё-таки. Засранец. Но никаких подозрительных адресов, даже личной почты, и то хорошо.

Уже в темноте, на грани сна, Марка вдруг посетила неприятная догадка. Та его шутка была неудачной или очень неудачной?


	4. Chapter 4

Спустя несколько дней Райан пришёл к выводу, что Марк производил впечатление нормального парня. Для копа. Не орал, не развлекался тупыми или унизительными приказами, как охранники в тюрьме, играл в “Рейд” — отличная игра, Райан когда-то и сам на неё подсел, первые уровни мог пройти с закрытыми глазами. Потом перешёл на “Миссию мира”, но для неё нужна была консоль помощнее, чем у Марка. Райан скучал по играм. Сыграть бы хоть в “Рейд”... но просить не хотелось. Хотя Марк, может, и разрешил бы. Он вообще вёл себя довольно дружелюбно. Райан всё ещё не скинул со счетов возможность, что это было затяжной игрой в хорошего и плохого копа в одном лице и скоро Марк опять "забудет" про контроль-браслет или отпустит двусмысленную шутку, слишком хорошо понятную, чтобы счесть её случайной. Но какой был смысл переживать? Если окажется, что эти подозрения верны, он всё равно ничего не сможет сделать. Райан знал, что это может случиться, и просто жил с этим знанием. До тех пор, пока Марк изображал "хорошего полицейского", ему не на что было жаловаться. Он жил в нормальной квартире, ел нормальную еду, у него был доступ в Сеть. Марк даже разрешил ему пользоваться головидом. И он был в безопасности. Хотя бы пока — в безопасности. По сравнению с тюрьмой... нет, Райан не сравнивал. Это был другой мир, тем более чужой, что когда-то Райан жил в нём и не знал иного.

Иногда он думал: наступит ли день, когда он проснётся свободным и не вспомнит об этом, когда всё будет так же, как прежде? Но не всерьёз. Он уже знал, что нет смысла загадывать наперёд. Его временные свобода и безопасность могли быть отняты в любой момент. Он был уверен только в том, что проживал сейчас, иногда — и очень осторожно — на несколько часов вперёд. Так было надёжнее. Нет ожиданий — нет разочарования.

В УБН он старался вести себя так незаметно, как только мог, сидя с планшетом всё на тех же стульях. Он знал что Марк проверяет все адреса в Сети, на которые он заходит, и выбирал самые безобидные сайты — новости, развлекательные ролики, статьи на любые темы. В почту и соцсети он не рисковал заходить даже с комма. Копы уже покопались там после его ареста, расспрашивали про людей из списка контактов, даже случайных. Если прочитать сообщения, накопившиеся за проведённые в тюрьме месяцы, они снова могут насторожиться: почему он ответил на одни и проигнорировал другие, а третьи вообще удалил не читая… Лучше не провоцировать. 

Остальные копы не обращали на него внимания, словно Райан был поставленным у стены предметом, заслуживающим лишь одного взгляда: а, теперь эта хрень тут стоит… Кроме сержанта Моава, с которым Райан познакомился в первый день, в кабинете обитали ещё двое: среднего возраста мужчина с тонкими усиками и фигуристая девушка, так круто покачивающая бёдрами при ходьбе, что оборачивались все, кроме усатого. Лейтенанты Рой Полески и Карен Зильбер. Судя по оговоркам, Марк был в отделе самым младшим — и самым непримечательным. Если бы Райану пришлось описывать всех четверых копов, он сразу назвал бы отличительные черты остальных: могучее телосложение и громкий голос сержанта Моава, усы Полески, фигуру и яркий макияж Зильбер — но не смог бы найти, чем выделяется Марк. У того была типичная внешность уроженца Ренаады, чьи предки поселились на севере сразу после терраформирования: тёмно-русые волосы, светлые глаза, почти симметричное открытое лицо. В Райане тоже текла северная кровь, но часть ламотийской, от матери, сузила черты лица и оттенила кожу бронзой, которую легко было принять за загар. А может, и не от матери. Ренаада всегда была плавильным котлом, ещё до войны.

Марк с ним тоже почти не разговаривал. Райана это устраивало. Иногда, склонившись над планшетом, он украдкой разглядывал кабинет и сидящих в нём копов — в основном Марка, конечно, потому что только тот сидел в отделе безвылазно, ограниченный контроль-системой почти так же, как Райан. Покидая кабинет, он каждый раз предупреждал, куда уходит и надолго ли. Возможно, тот инцидент в первый день действительно был случайностью. Возможно, Марк хотел, чтобы Райан так думал.

И дома — Райан называл квартиру Марка домом, потому что другого у него пока не было, а как ещё назвать место, где ты ночуешь и где лежат твои вещи? — они почти не общались. Райан разогревал ужин, убирал посуду, один раз по собственной инициативе прогнал робота-уборщика по всем укромным уголкам, где скапливалась грязь, и ручной насадкой убрал пыль с полок и мебели. В других обстоятельствах он бы и не подумал убираться, но обещание “отработать” не выходило из головы, и было разумно показать, что “шутка” была расценена именно так. Без вариантов.

Через несколько дней, когда Райан, как обычно, сидел на диване и листал новости, Марк заговорил с ним:

— Что ты читаешь?

Палец Райана замер над экраном.

— Про теракт в Сол-Маре.

— И что про него пишут?

— Трое убитых, семь раненых. Террорист погиб.

— Понятно. — Марк сел на другой конец дивана, вполоборота к Райану. Возможно, с его точки зрения дистанция была достаточной, но Райану захотелось отодвинуться ещё дальше. — Скажи, ты ведь закончил общую школу, верно? Не думал продолжить учёбу?

Это было, наверное, последним вопросом, которого Райан ожидал.

— Зачем?

— Что значит — зачем? Получил бы образование.

— Работать и так можно, — пожал плечами Райан. — Университет — только время тратить. И деньги.

А их не было, так что другие причины уже не имели значения. Райан, конечно, понимал, что образование — выгодная штука, среди людей Мёрдока были управляющие различными компаниями, юристы, брокеры и прочие солидные ребята, и денег они зашибали гораздо больше, чем шушера вроде курьеров или боевиков. Когда-то давно Райан тоже думал, что стоит, пожалуй, через пару лет определиться с будущим. Не вечно же наркотики возить. Надо было только подкопить денег, а в своих способностях он не сомневался — хватило же мозгов и на улице выжить, и доверие Мёрдока заслужить, и ни разу не нарваться на серьёзные неприятности. На учёбу тем более хватит. Потом как-нибудь не сейчас.

Ему было тогда шестнадцать, будущее казалось простым и ясным. А потом какой-то ублюдок с Пеша украл сумку с товаром, и всё покатилось к чертям.

— Я читал твоё дело, — не отставал Марк. — Ты же из многодетной семьи. Ещё и неполной. У тебя должны быть льготы.

— Сейчас только у военных льготы, — возразил Райан, хотя на самом деле понятия не имел, полагается ему какая-то скидка за обучение или нет. Просто чтобы Марк отвязался. Какое образование, о чём он вообще? Райан не знал, что с ним будет завтра, какой смысл был строить планы на несколько лет вперёд? Какой смысл был вообще строить какие-то планы? Ему хотелось забиться в какое-нибудь тихое место, где спокойно и безопасно, и больше ни о чём не думать.

Марк вопросительно смотрел на него, и Райан сообразил, что тот ждёт ответа. 

— Я не знаю, — честно сказал он. — Не думал об этом.

— Вот и хорошо, — довольно кивнул Марк, — самое время подумать. Я составлю список университетов, куда можно поступить по льготе, а ты выберешь. Договорились?

Райан понял — Марк продолжал игру в доброго копа. Только теперь это выглядело как беспокойство о судьбе оступившегося парня, попытки вернуть его на путь истинный и всё в таком духе. Образование, ну конечно. У Райана не было дома и легальной работы, нелегальной тоже — после того, как он облажался, никто ему даже спэйс толкать не доверит. Зато были судимость в личном деле, как чёрная метка для работодателей, и неподъёмный долг перед Мёрдоком, который рано или поздно потребуют вернуть. Самое время учиться. Но пока Райан жил у Марка, люди Мёрдока вряд ли рискнули бы к нему сунуться. Поэтому он согласился. Всё, что пожелает Марк. Хоть университет, хоть общество помощи бездомным животным. Всё равно он освободится раньше, чем это приведёт к чему-то серьёзному.

Уже на следующий день Марк принёс ему список. Небольшой — государственных университетов было мало, с возможностью льготного обучения — ещё меньше. Райан перечитал его несколько раз — всё казалось одинаковым. Он понятия не имел, что выбрать. Те его одноклассники, кто собирался после школы продолжать обучение, знали, чего хотят. Арни, толстый парень с параллельного потока, даже собирался переехать на Веллию, чтобы изучать генетику — в Ренааде, говорил он, наука в такой жопе, что в ближайшие лет сто из неё не вылезти. Может, он преувеличивал, но, по крайней мере, он знал, чего хотел. Райан тоже знал — тогда — и учёба в его планы не входила. А теперь и подавно.

Он убрал из списка военную академию и школу полиции — последнее, куда хотелось соваться. Два медицинских университета отправились следом. Строительный? Гуманитарный? Райан попытался представить себя выпускником, готовым приступить к работе. Господи, да кому он нахрен будет нужен. 

Ладно, всё равно это не всерьёз. Он даже поступить не успеет.

Райан закрыл глаза и ткнул пальцем в список. Строительный. Ну, пускай. Скажет, что хочет восстанавливать разрушенные города на севере. Или строить дешёвое жильё для бедных семей, таких, как была у него. Марку наверняка понравится.

Так что он сидел на своём уже почти родном стуле, листал на планшете список тем для вступительных экзаменов и делал вид что внимательно их изучает. На самом деле он даже не вчитывался. Список был такой, что даже если бы он действительно хотел поступать, всё равно не сумел бы. Некоторые темы он смутно помнил со школы, другие были абсолютно незнакомы. Райан только надеялся, что Марк не заставит его в самом деле учить всё это. Бессмысленная трата времени.

К концу дня в отдел подтянулись остальные трое копов — Райан впервые видел, как они собираются вместе, всегда кого-то не хватало. Моав с Зильбер перебрасывались шуточками, Полески поддевал их обоих, иногда даже слишком едко. Марк молчал, лишь улыбался иногда, когда шутки получались действительно смешными. Райан следил за ним украдкой, не поднимая головы. Может быть, из-за неразговорчивости у него и было такое выразительное лицо: любая эмоция — веселье, любопытство, удивление — мгновенно отражалась в прищуре глаз, движении уголков губ, сведенных бровях. За ним было интересно наблюдать. Гораздо интереснее, чем в который раз перечитывать эти дурацкие темы.

Собираться копы начали тоже почти одновременно — кроме Марка. Он заполнял одну форму за другой, не отвлекаясь и делая вид, что не замечает, как Моав уже начал демонстративно на него поглядывать. Райан был уверен, что на самом деле Марк всё видит. 

— Марк! — не выдержала Зильбер, с резким стуком захлопывая складное зеркальце, глядя в которое, она только что красила губы ярко-алой помадой. — На календарь посмотри!

— Последняя пятница, в курсе, — отозвался тот, не отрываясь от голоокон. — Сегодня без меня.

— Марк!

Тот молча указал на Райана и поднял брови в немом вопросе. Райан поспешно уткнулся в планшет.

— Пусть посидит где-нибудь рядом, — предложил Моав.

— В машине, — поддержал Полески. — Ему же всё равно, где, верно, парень?

Райан машинально кивнул и тут же испугался — что, если для Марка его присутствие было не причиной, а поводом отказаться, и Райан должен был подтвердить, что не может идти куда-то там, куда они все собирались? Но Марк лишь внимательно посмотрел на него и спросил:

— Точно?

Райан снова кивнул, уже более уверенно.

— Ладно. — Марк свернул голоокна. — Но ненадолго. И я не пью.

Зильбер насмешливо закатила глаза.

Место, куда они приехали, оказалось баром в нижней части города. Райан узнал красно-фиолетовую вывеску — пару лет назад ему довелось здесь побывать. Не одному, конечно, с Рики Са, подручным Мёрдока. Тот решал какие-то свои дела, а Райана взял с собой по доброте душевной — “показать мальцу, как люди отдыхают”. У Рики было пятеро детей, и к Райану он относился почти как к одному из своих пацанов.

— Я на пару часов, — сообщил Марк, прежде чем оставить Райана одного в машине. — Нормально?

— Да, конечно.

В пару часов Райан не верил, но что с того? Не всё ли ему равно, где сидеть — на неудобных стульях в УБН или здесь, в машине? Он проследил, как копы, переговариваясь, скрылись в баре, и сполз по сиденью, закрыв глаза. Может, подремать немного? Читать не хотелось, а простые игры с планшета Райан не любил.

Рядом послышались голоса. Райан повернул голову — возле машины стояли двое подростков и пялились на него. Он показал им средний палец, один из подростков постарше, послал его на хуй, но второй дёрнул приятеля за рукав, и они свалили. Райан удивился, потом вспомнил про полицейские наклейки на машине. Пацаны наверняка решили, что он арестован и копы вот-вот вернутся. Ну, в некотором роде они были правы. 

Он то разглядывал людей, входящих и выходящих из бара, то закрывал глаза, пытаясь уснуть. Не получалось. Он и так спал по семь-восемь часов с тех пор, как поселился у Марка. Сперва отсыпался за все месяцы тюрьмы, где сон был ловушкой, когда ты слеп, глух и беспомощен, потом ещё и перестал просыпаться от кошмаров, когда было страшно заснуть снова и вернуться туда же, откуда только что вырвался чудом внезапного пробуждения — к чужим рукам, телам, тошнотворному дыханию. Поначалу редкая ночь обходилась без них, Райан радовался уже тому, что мог дотянуть до рассвета, а не маяться половину ночи, разрываясь между желанием чем-нибудь заняться и страхом разбудить Марка, которому придётся объяснять своё полуночничество. Но в последнее время спать стало как-то спокойнее. Привык, наверное, к безопасности. Может быть, зря.

Первой из бара вышла Зильбер. Она обнимала за талию двухметрового парня в кожаных штанах и майке-сетке, под которой перекатывались мышцы. Парень белозубо улыбался и гладил Зильбер по заднице. Парочка пресекла дорогу и села в дорогую машину, принадлежавшую явно не Зильбер — её синий “Близз” Райан уже запомнил. 

Почему-то у него осталось стойкое ощущение, что это Зильбер сняла парня, а не он её.

Марк, Моав и Полески появились почти час спустя. Полески слегка шатался, Моав поддерживал его, другую руку положив на плечо Марка. Не опираясь — Марк был парень крепкий, но веса такой горы он точно бы не выдержал.

— И вот она мне говорит, что без свидетельских показаний ход делу не даст, — втолковывал Полески Моаву. Тот кивал с сочувствующим видом. — А свидетели получили по конверту с баблом и ушли в отказ — ничего, суки, не знают, ничего не видели. И этот мудак просто смеётся мне в лицо! Я бы пристрелил его, с-суку…

— Конечно, Рой.

— Я же, блядь, для этого ебучего государства работаю. Всем насрать. Всем.

Полески споткнулся, и Моав дёрнул его на себя.

— Поехали ко мне, а? — Полески остановился, покачиваясь. — Лили с детьми у своей грымзы, никто не будет мешать. У меня виски с Джезевы, ты хоть раз в жизни такое пил? Семь лет стояло, никто не трогал. А для вас открою. Вот клянусь, открою.

— Извини, у меня с утра дела. — Моав выглядел так, словно действительно сожалел, хотя Райан был уверен — врёт. — Надо за руль, трезвым. Тебе тоже лучше лечь спать, Рой. Давай я тебя довезу?

Полески оттолкнул его и развернулся к Марку.

— А ты? Давай, парень, ты молодой, в твои годы я все выходные мог гулять…

— Не могу, — с тем же фальшивым сожалением развёл руками Марк. — У меня вот, — он кивнул на машину. Райан невольно вжался в сиденье. Может, в отделе копы и казались неплохими ребятами, но от пьяных можно было ожидать чего угодно. — Надо быть трезвым. Бдительность и всё такое.

— Ну и посидит в машине, — возразил Полески. — Вот же, сидит, нормально ему. Слушай, а прикольно будет, если мы с тобой поедем, а его высадить. Как думаешь, он автопилот догонит?

— Рой! — рявкнул Марк, а Моав сжал руку коллеги так, что тот возмущённо вскрикнул.

— Чего?

— Это ты чего? Думай, блядь, что говоришь!

— Тихо, тихо. — Моав ловко оттеснил Марка в сторону. — Рой, ты правда набрался. Давай я отвезу тебя домой. Марк, пока, в понедельник увидимся.

Марк, слегка покачиваясь, смотрел, как Моав тащит вяло протестующего Полески прочь. Потом обошёл машину, придерживаясь за капот, плюхнулся на водительское сиденье и начал настраивать автопилот, то и дело промахиваясь мимо кнопок. Райан наблюдал за ним, боясь заговорить. Когда машина поднялась над дорогой и поплыла вперёд на максимально допустимой для автоматического управления скорости, Марк откинулся в кресле и насупленно уставился на дорогу. 

Райан не очень-то доверял копам и пьяным людям, а пьяным копам — тем более, но Марк в эту минуту не выглядел опасным. Он выглядел… почти трогательным. Как будто Полески не поглумиться над Райаном предлагал, а обсмеял его детские фотографии. Райан прикусил губу, чтобы не улыбаться, всё-таки чёрт знает, как Марк это расценит...

— Мудила, блядь, — буркнул вдруг Марк.

И так это прозвучало возмущённо, почти обиженно, что Райан невольно фыркнул со смеху. Марк взглянул на него через плечо — и углы его губ тоже поползли вверх, озаряя уже не хмурое лицо. Больше Райан сдерживаться не мог — он засмеялся, уже не скрываясь, и Марк засмеялся тоже, и они, как два придурка, один вдобавок ещё и пьяный, ржали в голос, пока машина ползла по пустой улице к дому.

Ладно, решил Райан, вытирая выступившие на глазах слёзы. Может, этот коп и не притворялся нормальным. Может, он на самом деле такой.


	5. Chapter 5

Что-то намечалось. Марк чуял это по оживлению в УБН — молчаливому оживлению, когда все старательно не говорят о чём-то важном, но в каждом взгляде читается “я знаю, я тоже в деле”, и это знание объединяет крепче, чем любой служебный устав. Пока дело не завершится.

Марк не знал. Ему никто ничего не говорил; сперва он думал, это потому, что он всего лишь сержант и его дело — подчиняться приказам, а не участвовать в разработке операций. Потом Гихам начал интересоваться, не пытался ли Райан общаться с кем-то в сети или по комму, причём если раньше достаточно было ответа “нет”, то теперь майор чуть ли не ежедневно устраивал настоящие допросы. Марк сложил два и два и понял, что прищучить собирались Мёрдока. Или кого-то из его ближайших подручных. И майор беспокоился, как бы Райан не пришёл к тем же выводам и не слил информацию кому не надо, надеясь заслужить прощение бывшего босса. Значит, теперь приглядывать за ним надо ещё внимательнее.

Это почти примирило Марка с обидным ощущением, что его оставили за бортом. Справедливо оставили, конечно, о деталях предстоящих операций никогда не рассказывали всем подряд, и даже тем, кто будет принимать в ней непосредственное участие, всё необходимое наверняка сообщат в последний момент... но Мёрдока Марк давно уже считал "своим" и надеялся хотя бы поучаствовать в его аресте. А сейчас было похоже, что он останется сидеть нянькой при Райане, пока остальные занимаются реальной работой. Вот уж повезло так повезло.

Радовало только то, что сам Райан хлопот не доставлял. Вёл себя тише воды, ниже травы, дома старался быть полезным и, кажется, в самом деле решил заняться учёбой. Вообще-то Марк думал, что парень пошлёт его с этой идеей про университет куда подальше. Ну какой университет, в самом деле? Он был уверен, что Райан наверняка уже придумал, куда приткнуться после окончательного освобождения — если не обратно к Мёрдоку, так к кому-нибудь из ему подобных. Марк был слишком реалистом, чтобы верить в чудесное перевоспитание. Он и про учёбу-то сказал так… просто хотел проявить участие. Сделать что-нибудь хорошее, но не очень затратное для себя. Возможно, чтобы потом, когда Райана снова арестуют за наркоторговлю, сказать себе: “Что ж, по крайней мере, я пытался”. 

А оказалось, что парень действительно захотел учиться, даже учебники какие-то начал читать. Да и вообще как-то оттаял. Даже разговаривать начал нормально, не как раньше — словно за неправильный ответ его вернут обратно в тюрьму. Марк подозревал, что это после того раза, когда он нажрался в баре, а Райан потом ехал с ним домой. Но делал вид, что ничего не было. Ну, подумаешь, с кем не бывает. 

О наступлении дня Х Марк узнал сразу, как только приехал на работу. Трудно было не узнать — отдел словно вымер. Кроме дежурного у входа и пары новичков, не было никого. Марк с Райаном шли по тихим коридорам, слыша эхо собственных шагов. Ощущение было потрясающим. Как после апокалипсиса.

Судя по озадаченному виду Райана, тот не понимал, что происходит, и это радовало отдельно — значит, Марк всё сделал правильно и ни капля информации через них на сторону не утекла. Может быть, на этом всё и закончится. Начальство убедится в примерном поведении Райана и снимет наконец с них обоих эту чёртову контроль-систему. Так-то Марк ничего против Райана не имел, даже привык уже к его постоянной компании. Просто сама ситуация раздражала.

В пустом офисе работалось прекрасно. Тихо, никто не отвлекает, Райана — как обычно — почти не слышно. Марк наслаждался своим одиночеством почти до обеда. Потом из коридора зазвучали голоса — начали возвращаться коллеги. Карен влетела в кабинет первая — растрёпанная, со следами грязи на рукаве. Должно быть, интересно там у них было. Марк подавил укол зависти — на его долю тоже останется немало преступников, но если без него взяли Мёрдока... Судя по довольному лицу Карен, кого-то взяли точно. Когда операции срывались, она не скрывала злость и ругалась на весь отдел. А сейчас прямо-таки светилась.

— Поздравляю?

Карен торжествующе вскинула руки.

— Да! Кто молодец? Я молодец!

— Как мало надо женщине для счастья, всего-то повозить здорового мужика мордой по асфальту, — поддел её вошедший следом Зак.

— Ты мне завидуешь! 

— Ладно, согласен, это правда было круто.

— Это я завидую, — желчно сказал Марк. — Хвалитесь уже, что вы как не родные.

— Барриста, — загнул палец Зак. — Ти Джей Стоун. Малыш Джо.

Карен гордо ткнула себя в грудь. Марк показал ей большой палец — Малыш Джо был почти таким же здоровяком, как Зак.

— “Звёздная пыль” лежала горой — реально горой, мне по пояс. Мы ушли, её ещё взвешивали. Там миллиона на три было, не меньше. Марк, я почти двенадцать лет работаю, такое впервые видел. Это было офигенно.

— Круче оргазма, — согласилась Карен. 

Зак заржал и дал ей пять.

Марк очень старался радоваться за них, но зависть была слишком сильной. Он тоже не видел ничего подобного, а может, и не увидит никогда. Когда ещё повезёт накрыть шишек наркобизнеса с такой гигантской партией наркоты? “Звёздная пыль”! Самая большая партия, которую Марк видел за время своей работы в УБН, помещалась в коробке из-под печенья.

Ладно, хоть Мёрдока не поймали. То есть это было плохо, конечно же, и лучше бы его поймали, но Марк эгоистично надеялся, что хотя бы это не пройдёт мимо него.

— Вы молодцы, — сказал он. Вышло, видимо, не очень радостно. Зак удивлённо взглянул на него, потом рассмеялся:

— Ты чего? Серьёзно? Кто бы говорил.

— В смысле?

Зак с Карен переглянулись.

— Я понимаю, что об этом не следует говорить вслух, — осторожно сказал Зак. — Но мы же понимаем, что без… — он указал глазами на Райана, — ничего бы не было. Так что…

Марк нахмурился.

— В смысле?!

— Да ладно тебе, — Карен понизила голос, словно их могли подслушать. — Все и так знают. Ну — догадываются. Не беспокойся, это не из-за тебя, ты отлично справился. Просто люди умеют делать выводы. Ты, парень, тоже молодец. Всё правильно сделал.

— При чём здесь я?

Марк обернулся и встретился взглядом с побледневшим Райаном.

— При чём здесь я? — сдавленно повторил тот. — Я не… я ничего…

— Ладно, ладно, — успокаивающе произнёс Зак, — ты ничего, конечно. И разговора этого не было. Окей?

Марк глубоко вдохнул. Выдохнул. Не помогло.

— На минуту, — он схватил Райана за плечо и потащил из кабинета. Тот еле успел подхватить падающий планшет и пристроить его на стол. 

В коридоре никого не было. Марк толкнул Райана к стене и крепко взял за плечи, не давая отвернуться.

— Какого ёбаного хрена? — прошипел он. — Ты их слил? Ты дал показания против Мёрдока? Какого хрена я об этом не знаю?! Ты понимаешь вообще, как меня подставил?!

— Это не я! — Райан смотрел на него насмерть перепуганными глазами и хватал ртом воздух, словно разучился дышать и говорить одновременно. — Это не я! Я ничего не рассказывал, клянусь! Я даже не знал ничего! Про это точно не знал!

— Но Карен сказала, что это ты.

— Это не я, клянусь, я не знаю…

Райан, казалось, становился всё меньше… а, нет, не казалось. Он действительно потихоньку сползал по стене. Марк дёрнул его вверх, заставляя выпрямиться.

— Тогда почему все считают иначе?

Райан молчал и смотрел на него, не моргая. Марк чертыхнулся и снова потащил его за собой. Райан даже не сопротивлялся, волочился следом, как живая кукла. Уже у кабинета Гихама Марку пришло в голову, что майор мог остаться на месте проведения операции, но в ответ на стук раздалось громкое “Да!”, так что хоть в этом ему повезло. 

Райана он поставил у стены, приказав: “Стой здесь!” Тот только кивнул в ответ, вид у него до сих пор был перепуганный. Марк оглядел пустой коридор, напомнил себе, что это коридор УБН, самое безопасное место во всём чёртовом городе, и наконец вошёл в кабинет майора.

— Розен?

Гихам обернулся к нему с таким видом, словно Марк был проштрафившимся патрульным. Марк уже привык. Иногда это бесило, но он говорил себе, что у майора, должно быть, обострился геморрой.

— Сэр. Это правда, что Галахад был источником информации, на которой была построена сегодняшняя операция?

Гихам вперился в него неприязненным взглядом.

— С чего ты взял?

Это могло прозвучать так, будто Марк ляпнул чушь, для которой не было никаких оснований. Но Марк слышал иначе. Гихам хотел знать именно это: с чего Марк взял, что Райан слил им бывшего босса? Кто ему проболтался?

— Слышал.

— Ах, слышал. — Гихам поднялся из-за стола, пристально глядя на Марка. — Слушай меньше.

— Если это правда, ему нужна охрана, — не поддался Марк. Гихам мог не любить его сколько угодно, но речь шла о безопасности Райна, который был свидетелем, а значит — имел право на защиту полиции. И он был под ответственностью Марка. — Я прошу поместить Галахада под охрану. Сэр.

— Нет оснований.

— Он свидетель!

— Он не свидетель! — рявкнул Гихам, хлопнув ладонью по столу. — Он мог дать показания против Мёрдока, но не стал этого делать, так что никакой охраны ему не положено! И это — его проблема!

Гихам не врал, ему было незачем это делать. Это означало, что не врал и Райан. И тогда…

“Моя, — подумал Марк. — Это не его, это теперь моя проблема. Вот же я попал..”

— Вас понял. Сэр.

— Розен, — окликнул его уже в спину Гихам. Марк замер. Голос майора звучал уже не неприязненно, скорее даже как-то понимающе. — Двести метров — большое расстояние. Никто не будет тебя винить, если отойдёшь подальше.

Марк захлопнул за собой дверь с такой силой, что по коридору прокатилось эхо.

Прислонившийся к стене Райан лишь повернул голову в его сторону. Он уже не был бледным и испуганным. Просто — никаким.

— Мне пиздец, — обречённо сказал он. — Мёрдок будет считать, что это я его слил, да? Ему даже насрать, что я ничего не знал. Всем насрать. Мне пиздец.

— Тихо, тихо. — Марк развернул его к себе. — Успокойся. Всё будет…

Он не договорил “хорошо” — язык не повернулся. Легко раздавать подобные обещания. Райан был прав. Если даже полицейские уверены в том, что это он был осведомителем, то Мёрдок — тем более. Такое не прощают. А под охрану Райана не поместят, потому что он действительно ничего не сливал. Идеально. Для того, кто на самом деле был полицейским осведомителем в окружении Мёрдока.

Для Райана — пиздец, да.

Марк слегка встряхнул его, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть на себя.

— Ты прав, — сказал он. — Не могу обещать, что всё будет хорошо. Это действительно пиздец. — У Райана чуть дёрнулись уголки губ, и Марк приободрился — значит, не совсем всё плохо. — Но ты со мной. Я полицейский, и сделаю всё, чтобы тебя защитить. Обещаю. Понял?

Райан таращился на него, как на пришельца из дальнего космоса. Марк приподнял брови, словно повторяя вопрос, и только тогда Райан медленно кивнул.

— Отлично. — Марк подтолкнул его вперёд по коридору. — Пошли. Работу никто не отменял.

Работа, впрочем, шла так себе. Сосредоточиться не получалось, Марк смотрел сквозь голоокна, не видя содержимого, но, наверное, вид у него был настолько сосредоточенным, что никто ничего не заподозрил. Карен с Заком занимались своими отчётами, им было не до него. 

После смены Марк повёл Райна в подвал, где находился склад. Бронежилет пришлось записать на себя, зарегистрировав заявку о потере предыдущего, пусть даже этот предыдущий Марк сейчас держал в руках. Из зарплаты вычтут, конечно, но Марк надеялся потом оформить возврат. 

Размер пришлось брать самый маленький, женский. Райан стоял, как манекен, пока Марк застёгивал на нём жилет и подгонял по размеру.

— Он что, от бластера тоже защитит?

— В упор нет. По касательной или издалека — может быть.

— М-м...

— Лучше, чем ничего. — Марк оглядел его и решил, что сойдёт. Самому тоже придётся носить. Чёрт, и так жарко, а тут ещё броник... — От меня не отходи. Если заметишь что-то подозрительное — кричи.

— Заряд в голову будет считаться подозрительным?

— Тебе каску выдать?

Райан замотал головой.

— Тогда делай, что я говорю. Я тоже не телохранитель, знаешь. Жизнь твоя, так что гляди в оба.

Райан кивнул, очень серьёзно. Хорошо, если он это понимает, подумал Марк. В таком возрасте подросткам часто кажется, что они бессмертные.

— На улице не отходи от меня, — предупредил он, когда они поднимались к выходу из здания. Райан искоса глянул на него.

— А ты?

Марк не понял. Райан указал глазами на бронежилет в его руке.

— А, да. Конечно.

Он надел бронежилет, на ходу защёлкнул застёжки. Сразу стало жарко. Сверху накинул куртку; Райан, глядя на него, сделал то же самое. Умный парень. Лучше не светить защитой открыто, а то будут целиться в голову, чтобы наверняка. Ну и свои ребята начнут вопросы задавать…

Стоило им выйти на крыльцо, как Райан придвинулся к Марку почти вплотную, едва не касаясь плечом, и Марк подавил порыв прикрыть его рукой. Они сбежали по ступенькам и так же быстро свернули на стоянку. Марк ещё не успел открыть дверцу машины, а Райан уже обогнул её и был готов садиться.

— Молодец, — похвалил Марк, когда они тронулись с места. — Чётко сработали. Теперь так и будем.

“Каждый день, — добавил он про себя. — Каждый грёбаный день. Хрен знает, сколько времени. Надеюсь, это хоть чем-то закончится”.

Дома ждала обычная рутина — раздеться, сходить в душ, разогреть ужин. Как будто ничего не случилось. И всё же Марк то и дело ловил себя на том, что разглядывает окна соседнего дома — не виднеется ли какой-нибудь подозрительной фигуры в одном из них. А Райан внезапно… оттаял? Стал более живым, не таким роботом, как раньше? Он даже улыбнулся пару раз и обращался к Марку не как к сержанту полиции, а как к хорошему знакомому, если не другу. Забавная реакция на стресс, но Марк был рад. Ему уже порядком надоела вечная настороженность Райана; если для того, чтобы завоевать его доверие, надо было вместе попасть в глубокую жопу — что ж, вызов принят, осталось только из этой жопы вылезти без потерь.

Да, хотелось доверия. И дружбы. От навязанного ему мелкого наркоторговца с судимостью. Марк не знал, в какой момент всё пошло не так, да и какая теперь разница? Вот Райан, живёт в его доме, доверяет свою жизнь, Марку осталось только не подвести его.

Райан очень быстро ушёл спать, то есть, наверное, опять серфить развлекательные сайты или что-то в этом роде, делая вид, что вот-вот отложит планшет и заснёт. Оставшись один, Марк налил себе чая и устроился за столом, ожидая, пока остынет кипяток в чашке. Он думал о том, о чём не сказал Гихам, но, наверное, уже догадался Райан. Если он не сливал информацию — а Марк ему верил, и Гихаму не было смысла врать — то где-то был человек, который сделал это. Где-то очень близко к Мёрдоку. И его безопасность — а также дальнейшая работа — зависела от того, будет ли Мёрдок искать крысу или поверит, что во всём виноват Райан. 

Как полицейский, Марк понимал, что, помогая останавливать поставки наркотиков, этот неизвестный осведомитель уже спас не одну жизнь. И спасёт ещё. Что нельзя сравнивать ценность одного человека с другим, но тот парень был нужен полиции, обществу, им всем гораздо больше, чем Райан. Который вообще ничего полезного в своей жизни не сделал, если так посмотреть. Толкал наркотики, отказался свидетельствовать против Мёрдока, даже на семью ему было плевать. Как ни взвешивай, любые весы признают его слишком лёгким, чтобы рисковать ради него давно подготавливаемой операцией — Марк не сомневался, что сегодняшняя облава была не последней — и жизнью другого человека. 

Значит, нельзя поднимать бучу. Нельзя говорить — даже ребятам из отдела, даже Заку, — что Райан не осведомитель, а попросту козёл отпущения. Никто не должен усомниться, чтобы это не дошло до Мёрдока и тот не начал искать крысу в своём окружении. Только Марк знал правду и должен был держать это знание при себе. Даже за помощью обратиться было не к кому. Всё, что можно было сделать для защиты Райана, ему предстояло делать самому.

А, ну и Гихам знал, конечно, но уже посоветовал отойти подальше, причём из самых добрых побуждений. Всё равно мудак.

Марк работал в полиции уже семь лет, но сейчас ему отчаянно не хватало ни опыта, ни уверенности в своих силах. Он ощущал себя зелёным новичком, получившим неподъёмное задание, и рядом не было никого, кто мог бы помочь. Хотя бы подсказать, что делать. Он невольно дотронулся до кармана, в котором лежал комм. Больше всего на свете хотелось позвонить отцу и рассказать ему обо всём. Если кто и мог выслушать и дать совет, то это отец. Но как Марк мог сказать ему, что отныне он круглые сутки будет находиться рядом с человеком, на которого охотится наркомафия? Станет, по сути, такой же мишенью, потому что проще потратить лишний выстрел на копа, чем оставлять его свидетелем. Нет, отцу об этом знать незачем. 

Марк всегда считал себя частью большой организованной силы — полиции Илии. Эта сила стояла за ним, когда он вламывался в притоны и арестовывал вооружённых наркоторговцев. Но сейчас ему казалось, что он остался против Мёрдока совершенно один. С Райаном только. Толку с того Райана…

Комм пиликнул входящим сообщением. “Привет, — писала Мария. — Нил весь вечер психует. Он опять на тебя разозлился, да? Надеюсь, у тебя не будет серьёзных проблем?”

Марк занёс палец над кнопкой ответа, подержал — и убрал. И комм отложил в сторону, чтобы не написать что-нибудь резкое, за что потом будет стыдно. Ну что ей надо, куда она лезет? Какое вообще к ней отношение имеют его служебные проблемы с её мужем?

Как будто она действительно переживает. Нашла за кого переживать.

Когда он спохватился, что сидит и размышляет уже слишком долго, на часах было глубоко за полночь. Прежде чем лечь, Марк заглянул в гостиную. Райан спал. Ну хорошо, значит, успокоился. Ему-то ещё хуже, от него вообще ничего не зависело. С другой стороны — многое ли зависело от Марка?

Райан дёрнулся во сне. Марк пригляделся — парень дышал неровно, быстро втягивая воздух и выдыхая судорожными приступами, скрещенные на груди руки подёргивались. И всё это абсолютно бесшумно, только дыхание и выдавало. Всё-таки не успокоился. Ладно, этого следовало ожидать. Другой на его месте вообще не заснул бы от переживаний.

Марк толкнул дверь, та со стуком ударилась о стену. Райан резко вдохнул и замер. Всё так же бесшумно, не открывая глаз, только руки уже не дрожали.

Марк тихо отступил назад, надеясь, что Райан его не заметил. Почему-то ему казалось, что тот не хотел бы знать, что кто-то стал свидетелем его кошмара.


	6. Chapter 6

Если бы Райан не жил последние несколько месяцев в постоянном страхе, он бы наверняка свихнулся. А так — ничего. Только будущее снова сузилось от нескольких дней к “сегодня” и “может быть, завтра”. Мёрдок не будет с ним церемониться, расспросит — без этого он не мог, обожал, сука, объяснить неугодному, как тот не прав — и пристрелит. Даже если Райан успеет сказать, что ни в чём не виноват. Райан ему больше не нужен, а другим наглядный урок.

Иногда даже проскальзывала мысль, что лучше бы уж поскорее. Потом Райан стыдился и гнал её прочь. Мёрдок его не достанет, Марк обещал. Вообще Райан никогда не доверял копам, да им никто не доверял. Там, где он рос, родители пугали детей: “Не будешь слушаться, тебя заберут полицейские и посадят в тюрьму”, — и маленький Райан слушался, но недолго. Слишком быстро понял, что если копы не появляются, когда кого-то бьют или грабят, то разрисовавший стену соседского дома ребёнок им тем более не нужен. Вот соседу — другое дело…

Но Марк сказал: “Я полицейский, и сделаю всё, чтобы тебя защитить”, и это прозвучало так, что Райан просто не мог не поверить. Марк действительно имел в виду именно это: он — полицейский, и будет защищать Райана, который ему, в общем, нахрен не сдался. Как защищал бы любого другого человека, которому грозила опасность.

Просто потому, что он полицейский. Не просто хороший парень, не какой-нибудь идейный защитник слабых. Полицейский.

Райан пытался найти в этом подвох, но подвоха не было. Это отдельно ломало ему мозг. 

А в остальном всё оставалось почти по-прежнему, разве что в УБН и обратно Марк ездил разными дорогами, иногда закладывая приличный крюк. Райан не протестовал. Ему нравилось ездить с Марком. Однажды тот обмолвился, что у него есть флаер, и с тех пор Райан всё собирался с духом, чтобы попросить прокатиться. Пусть даже пассажиром. Летать на флаере — кайф, а собственный он ещё долго не сможет себе позволить. Сейчас-то, конечно, это слишком опасно, но потом…

Марк, может, и разрешил бы. Он всё больше вёл себя с Райаном не как коп на задании, а как… человек. Особенно после того, как Райан перепсиховал, узнав о свой “роли” в аресте Ти Джея и Малыша Джо. Он тогда порядком перессал, даже вспоминать было стыдно, а Марк вытерпел, успокоил и ни словом потом не напомнил. И утром следующего дня вместо “Выезжаем через двадцать минут, давай быстрее” Райан услышал: “Ну как ты? Нормально?” С этого момента и правда стало почти нормально.

Теперь на сборы приходилось тратить чуть больше времени. Марк обязательно просматривал камеры наблюдения в подъезде и на парковке, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии подозрительных машин и людей. Потом они надевали бронежилеты, Марк застёгивал портупею со служебным оружием, а ещё один бластер — маленький, лёгкий — прятал под бронежилетом. Это наверняка было неудобно и по сравнению с обычным бластером второй даже выглядел несерьёзно, но Райан был последним, кто стал бы смеяться над этим. Сам Райан оставался безоружным, конечно, и не мог сказать, что жалеет об этом. Он умел стрелять, Рики учил его, но даже не представлял, как выстрелил бы в живого человека. Так что бластер бы его не спас. 

Временами Райану казалось, что он смотрит кино с самим собой в главной роли — штампованный низкосортный боевик, где мафия охотится за выжившим свидетелем, а полиция его защищает. В кино это выглядело бы круто. В жизни Райану было страшно до одури. Он знал, на что способны люди Мёрдока, видел это собственными глазами и слышал от других. Те, кто переходил Мёрдоку дорогу, не выживали. Что против них Марк, которого даже свои не поддержат — Райан знал, что ему уже намекнули отойти в сторону и не влезать. Как будто это что-то изменило.

Когда они были готовы, Марк снова просматривал по камерам дорогу до парковки и, убедившись, что ничего подозрительного нет, наконец кивал Райану:

— Всё нормально, идём.

Райан выходил из квартиры, ждал, пока Марк включит сигнализацию. Интересно, что думали про них соседи? Каждый раз, когда они выходили в коридор, Райан слышал шорох за дверью справа. Считают ли Райана коллегой Марка — учитывая возраст, может быть, стажёром — или действительно свидетелем под охраной? Бронежилет-то заметен, в отличие от браслетов. 

В лифте он прислонился к стене и считал про себя этажи, не глядя на табло. Детская забава, но почему-то очень радовало, когда мысленное “один” совпадало с остановкой на нижнем этаже. В этот раз не совпало — Райан едва успел подумать “два”, а лифт уже остановился. Марк шагнул вперёд, Райан оттолкнулся от стены плечами и встал за его спиной. Смешно, теперь ему даже браслета не надо было — страх привязал его к Марку крепче и ближе, чем любая контроль-система. Если бы эту систему отключили, Райан молился бы только о том, чтобы Марк его не выгнал. Он был единственной защитой от Мёрдока, которая оставалась у Райана.

Дверь лифта отъехала в сторону, и в ту же секунду раздался громкий шипящий звук. Райан не успел понять, что происходит — Марк толкнул его вниз с криком “Не дыши!”, но Райан всё-таки успел вдохнуть сладкий воздух с цветочным ароматом, голова вдруг стала необычайно лёгкой, а за ней и всё тело. Рядом, кажется, что-то упало. Райан не разглядел, что. Он парил в невесомости, поднимаясь всё выше и выше — из лифта и из дома, прямо в небо. 

Он очнулся на жёстком холодном полу. К горлу подступала тошнота, голова плыла, как с похмелья. Когда Райан попытался пошевелиться, оказалось, что руки у него связаны тонкой пластиковой лентой. А ещё — что он лежит не на полу, а на земле. 

Перед глазами появились чьи-то ноги в массивных ботинках. Мгновение спустя Райана вздёрнули за шкирку, как щенка, чтобы усадить на землю. Он закрыл глаза, сглатывая, чтобы не сблевать.

— Здравствуй, Райан.

Мёрдок стоял, прислонившись к капоту своей “Андромеды”, и должен был смотреться чудовищно неуместно посреди заброшенной стройки, но нет. Он выглядел так, словно снимался в рекламе дорогой одежды, а облупившиеся строительные блоки и щерящиеся пустыми окнами недостроенные здания были призваны подчеркнуть её лоск. Мёрдок это умел. Райан готов был поклясться, что даже на дорогущих туфлях не было ни пылинки.

— Ты меня расстроил.

— Я ничего не говорил, — просипел Райан. Горло саднило. Он что угодно отдал бы за глоток воды, но не просить же её было у Мёрдока. — Я не сдавал тебя, клянусь. Это кто-то…

Он осёкся, краем глаза поймав пятно знакомого синего цвета — цвета куртки Марка, которую тот каждый день надевал на работу. Марк лежал в нескольких шагах от него лицом вниз, не двигаясь. Его руки тоже были связаны, но, в отличие от Райана, за спиной. Райан уставился на него во все глаза, силясь разглядеть — шевелится от дыхания грудь или нет? Жив ли Марк?

Второй охранник Мёрдока стоял чуть поодаль, положив руку на кобуру с бластером, и лениво поглядывал то на Райана, то на своего хозяина. Квадратная челюсть мерно двигалась, перемалывая жвачку.

— Я был очень снисходителен, когда ты потерял товар, — неторопливо продолжал Мёрдок. — Дал тебе время. А ты меня подвёл. 

Отрывать взгляд от Марка было невыносимо — как будто только пока Райан смотрит, у того есть шанс оказаться живым. 

— Я всё верну. Я уже придумал, как…

Мёрдок махнул рукой.

— Не волнуйся, уже вернули. Я надеялся, что ты усвоишь урок и впредь будешь более ответственным. Но зачем же ты прогнулся под копов, Райан? Тебя что, молчать не учили?

Урок? Он назвал это уроком? Райан стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать. Ад, в котором он жил несколько месяцев, страх, боль, отвращение к самому себе, то, что с ним делали… Мёрдок назвал это уроком и говорил так спокойно, словно Райан заслужил всё это и должен был принять как должное. Ещё, может быть, и поблагодарить.

Райан никогда никого так не ненавидел. Даже ублюдка с Пеша, укравшего товар, даже Кость и его дружков. Ему хотелось наброситься на Мёрдока, вцепиться зубами ему в горло и рвать, пока они оба не захлебнутся кровью. Но он знал, что никогда не сделает этого. Потому что боится.

И себя за эту трусость он ненавидел тоже.

А Мёрдок тем временем подошёл ближе, аккуратно ступая по грязи. Туфли у него всё-таки слегка запачкались сбоку.

— Что ещё ты им рассказал?

Показалось Райану, или Марк шевельнулся?

— Ничего. Я не говорил им ничего. — Райану было стыдно за свой страх и за умоляющий тон, но он не знал, как ещё убедить Мёрдока ему поверить. — Я же был в тюрьме, откуда мне было что-то знать? Клянусь, мистер Мёрдок, я ничего про вас не говорил полиции!

Парень в ботинках, всё это время стоявший возле Райана неподвижно, повернулся и с размаха пнул его по рёбрам. Удар получился тупым — спасибо бронежилету, — но сильным. Райан повалился на бок, задёргался, пытаясь подняться, но не так-то просто было это сделать со связанными руками. Следующий удар пришёлся в лицо, вскользь, но в носу всё равно что-то хрустнуло. Задыхаясь от боли, Райан осторожно втянул воздух. Крови вроде не было. Он-то помнил, как ощущается стекающая в горло кровь.

— Райан?

— Я не вру, — просипел он. — Я не вру, клянусь. Ну сами подумайте, откуда мне было знать про ваши дела сейчас?

Мёрдок плавно покачивался с носков на пятки и обратно. Ритмичное движение гипнотизировало.

— Хочешь сказать, у нас есть ещё одна крыса?

— Я не знаю, — беспомощно повторил Райан. Он понимал, что, выгораживая себя, невольно даёт Мёрдоку понять, что крыса действительно есть. И возможно, тот её вычислит и сорвёт очередную полицейскую операцию. Но Райану было плевать. Полиция подставила его первая. Было стыдно только перед Марком, который тоже был из полиции и тоже хотел арестовать Мёрдока, и ради этого подставился вместе с Райаном… но Марк сам лежал связанный и не мог ничего сделать. А Райан хотел жить. Очень.

Мёрдок поморщился.

— Ладно. Уберите тут, — это он сказал уже своим охранникам, — и за мной в офис.

Даже не взглянув в последний раз на Райана, он развернулся и пошёл обратно к машине. Охранники стояли, не двигаясь, когда “Андромеда” поднялась над землёй и, мгновенно набрав скорость, серебряным росчерком исчезла за углом недостроенного здания. Райан смотрел ей вслед, пока не услышал сухой щелчок предохранителя, и только тогда обернулся.

До этой минуты он всё-таки не верил, что умрёт. Понимал, что его могут убить, боялся этого, но по-настоящему свою предстоящую смерть он осознал только увидев нацеленный на него бластер. То, что он чувствовал, было уже не страхом. Это было одно громкое “Нет!”, заполнившее все его мысли. Он не хотел умирать. Не сейчас. Не здесь. Не так…

Бластер чуть качнулся в руке парня с ботинками и замер.

Райан так и не понял, как Марк сумел прыгнуть на него, если только что лежал без сознания. Его придавило тяжёлым телом, висок больно стукнулся о камень. Райан зажмурился, пережидая головокружение. Голова Марка упала ему на плечо.

— Марк?

Тот не ответил. И не шевелился. Райан попытался толнуть его и почуял тошнотворный горелый запах — запах пробитого бронежилета.

— Хренасе коп, — удивлённо и как-то даже слегка уважительно сказал парень с ботинками. Он опустил бластер и потянулся к Марку. Райан сунул связанные руки тому под куртку, зашарил по бронежилету — он помнил, где Марк прятал второй бластер, но было так неудобно, и Марк лежал на нём мёртвым грузом, тяжёлый и неподвижный. Райан едва успел нащупать рукоятку и потянуть на себя, до боли выворачивая пальцы.

Когда парень с ботинками взял Марка за куртку и, приподняв, отбросил в сторону, Райан выстрелил ему в лицо.

В играх это выглядело эффектно и отвратительно — брызги крови, ошмётки плоти и прочее, на что хватало фантазии дизайнерам. В жизни ничего похожего не было. Просто под глазом у парня с ботинками появилось красно-чёрное пятно, и он, споткнувшись, упал на бок. Райан даже не сразу понял, что произошло. Он бы, наверное, и сидел так, пялясь на убитого им человека, но второй охранник Мёрдока, до сих пор стоявший поодаль и наблюдавший за происходящим, дернулся, хватаясь за оружие. Райан среагировал быстрее, чем успел подумать — он выстрелил ещё несколько раз, почти не целясь, как в “Рейде”, где главное было попасть в противника первым, чтобы поражение засчитали, а куда — неважно. Парень схватился за плечо, его собственный выстрел ушёл вбок. И даже жвачка, кажется, изо рта выпала. Райан выстрелил ещё и ещё, и стрелял, пока парень не упал на землю. Раненый или мёртвый — Райан не знал. Важно было то, что он не шевелился. Значит, был уже не опасен.

Райан кинул бластер на землю, на коленях подполз к Марку и прижал к его шее трясущиеся пальцы. Пульс был. И дыхание было — когда Райан смог расслышать что-то кроме собственного колотящегося сердца, он различил тихий хрипящий свист. Это было неправильно, так не должно было звучать обычное человеческое дыхание, но главным было то, что Марк всё-таки дышал. Райан замешкался, не зная, что делать. Марк лежал на спине, и заряды, пробившие бронежилет, тоже попали в спину, но можно ли его переворачивать? Вдруг от этого станет ещё хуже и Райан, пытаясь спасти, убьёт Марка? А вдруг хуже уже сейчас и Райан уже убивает его, ничего не делая?

Комм был во внутреннем кармане куртки, достать его связанными руками получилось не сразу, а каждая минута могла стать для Марка последней. Райан едва не плакал,когда сумел наконец вытащить комм из кармана и тот сразу шлёпнулся на землю. Он набрал экстренную службу и прижал комм к уху обеими руками, боясь снова уронить.

— Мне нужен врач! — закричал он, едва дождавшись ответа оператора. — Здесь раненый… офицер полиции ранен! Я не знаю, где, вы можете отследить сигнал? Он без сознания, лучевое ранение. Пожалуйста, приезжайте быстрее.

Оператор ещё что-то говорил, спрашивал, что произошло. Райан не знал, как лучше ответить, поэтому ещё раз повторил, что ранен офицер полиции, и положил комм на землю, не отключая. К полицейскому-то они должны приехать быстрее? Может, кто-нибудь сообщит коллегам Марка и те тоже приедут? Хотя откуда кому-то знать, что это Марк…

Райан ещё раз пощупал пульс, убедился, что Марк жив. Осторожно повернул его голову — он слышал, что так делают, когда человек без сознания. Марк сипел уже совсем тихо, почти неслышно. Райан замер, чтобы никакой шорох не заглушал это тихое сипение, и стал ждать.

Он сидел в тюрьме, проводил дни в одиночном карцере, но эти минуты, когда он склонялся над Марком и не отнимал пальцы от его шеи, боясь, что пульс исчезнет прежде, чем приедут медики, были самым долгим ожиданием в его жизни.

Катер медицинской службы опустился там, где стояла машина Мёрдока. Райан пригнул голову, чтобы пыль не летела в лицо. Один из спрыгнувших на землю медиков побежал к нему, другой согнулся над телом охранника со жвачкой. 

— Живой, тяжёлый! — крикнул он. — Носилки!

— Говорили же, что один?!

Точно, Райан же тогда сказал только про одного раненого — Марка. Про охранника, которого сам не то ранил, не то убил, даже не подумал.

Когда второй медик опустился на колени рядом с Марком, Райан отодвинулся, чтобы не мешать.

— Ему в спину попали из бластера. Там, внизу. Я не знал, можно ли его перевернуть.

— Всё верно, не умеешь — не трогай. Мел, носилки сюда!

— Мне разорваться?!

Рядом с катером опустилась полицейская машина, за ней ещё одна. Вышедших из них полицейских Райан не узнал — в УБН он их не видел. Но, конечно, откуда здесь взяться копам из УБН, откуда им знать, что ранен Марк...

Медики наконец притащили вторые гравиносилки и уложили на них Марка. Тот, который подошёл к нему первым, повернулся к Райану:

— Ты сам-то в порядке? 

— Да. — Райан с трудом поднялся на ноги. Его шатало. — Я с вами.

— Нет.

— Да, парень, давай-ка ты немного подождёшь. — Пожилой бородатый коп, похожий на Санта-Клауса, положил руку ему на плечо. — Расскажешь, что тут случилось?

— Я не могу, я… — Райан дёрнулся вслед за медиками, и рука на его плече тут же сжалась. — У меня контроль-система! — он поднял ногу, с трудом удержав равновесие. — На двести метров! Я не могу остаться!

— Оу. — Коп нагнулся и задрал его штанину, осмотрел браслет. Убедившись, что Райан не врёт, он даже слегка подтолкнул его вперёд. — Что же ты сразу не сказал. Ребята, заберите его!

— Мы не такси! — крикнул в ответ медик, подводящий к катеру носился с охранником. 

— У него контроль-система! 

Медик просто махнул рукой — мол, залезай. Райан подбежал к катеру, стараясь не упасть — почему-то его всё время уводило вправо. Подождал, пока носилки с Марком и с охранником поднимут на борт и закрепят там. У охранника кроме раны на плече было ещё две в груди. И он дышал. Наверное, надо было радоваться, ведь если Райана посадят за убийство, то хотя бы за одно, а не за два.

А у Марка раны были не видны, и голова его, склонённая набок, безвольно моталась, когда носилки двигались. Верхнюю их часть приподняли, и Райан отчётливо видел его лицо. Такое усталое, словно Марк не был без сознания — просто заснул.

Если он выживет, может быть, сумеет объяснить, что это была самозащита? Ему поверят, он же коп. Впрочем, если и не поверят, это ничего. Лишь бы выжил.

Когда носилки были закреплены, Райан схватился за поручень и подтянулся, чтобы забраться на борт катера.

— Осторожно! — рявкнул один из медиков, сидевший ближе остальных, но тут же увидел связанные руки и подхватил Райана под локоть, помогая удержать равновесие. — Дай-ка сюда.

Он мигом разрезал пластиковую ленту, и Райан принялся разминать запястья, уже натёртые до красноты. Двое других медиков возились с охранником Мёрдока, разрезая на нём одежду и вкатывая одну за другой инъекции. Марка не трогали, хотя рукав у него уже был задран и чуть повыше локтя проступали алые точки. Райан замялся, не решаясь спросить. Это ведь означало, что всё хорошо? Они не бросили бы полицейского ради какого-то бандита.

Он косился на медиков, пока один из них наконец не обернулся, и только поймав чужой взгляд, решился спросить:

— С ним же всё нормально будет, да?

Медик был молодой. Старше Райана, конечно, но всё равно молодой. Вот он, наверное, знал, чего хочет от жизни — спасать людей. И спасал. А Райан умел только всё проёбывать.

— Не умрёт, не переживай. Довезём до больницы, там прооперируют. Ты сам точно не ранен?

— Нет. — Райан покривил лицо — скула болела, но уже не очень сильно. — В меня не попали.

Потому что Марк закрыл его собой. Сделал всё, чтобы защитить. Райан знал, что он тогда обещал это серьёзно, но не настолько же. Не такой ценой.

Когда катер приземлился на больничной стоянке, его уже ждали. Носилки выгрузили за считанные секунды. Райан побежал следом за теми, на которых увозили Марка. Никто не обращал на него внимания, не пытался остановить — наверное, уже знали про контроль-систему. Только внутри, когда в очередном коридоре они остановились перед широкой дверью, тот же молодой медик придержал Райана за рукав.

— Туда нельзя. Не бойся, это операционная, далеко не увезём. 

— Но… — Райан беспомощно глядел вслед носилкам. — А когда вы закончите, вы скажете мне?

— Конечно, — заверил его медик, но почему-то Райану показалось, что это прозвучало неискренне. — Можешь подождать здесь.

Райан потоптался на месте ещё немного, потом всё-таки опустился на стул. Медик был прав, конечно, Райан и сам это понимал. Марка прооперируют, он выживет. Потом они разберутся со всем остальным. Или не они. Кто-нибудь.

Он убил человека. Или двоих. Его арестуют?

Только не в тюрьму, он не может вернуться в тюрьму, он не выдержит больше. Что угодно, только не это. Марк придумает что-нибудь, он же защитил Райана от Мёрдока, он всё сможет…

Почему его так долго оперируют? Что там с ним? Что-то очень серьёзное?

Райан не знал, сколько просидел под закрытой дверью операционной — время терялось. В какой-то момент он заметил, что поодаль в коридоре стоит полицейский. Этого следовало ожидать. Контроль-система или нет, а без присмотра его никто оставлять не станет.

Когда дверь операционной открылась, он вскочил и жадно уставился на вышедшего врача.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал тот. — Можешь пойти с нами.

Марк лежал на гравиносилках — уже других — всё так же без сознания. Хотя нет, теперь это уж был наркоз. Райан попытался разглядеть разницу в неподвижом лице — теперь ему лучше? Скорее всего, разницы не было, но Райану так хотелось, чтобы она была, что он видел и порозовевшую кожу, и поднимающуюся от неслышного дыхания грудь.

Молодой медик ободряюще улыбнулся Райану, прежде чем повести носилки обратно по коридору. Райан прошёл вслед за ним в соседний корпус, поднялся на второй этаж. В палату его не пустили, велели сидеть в коридоре. Райан ждал, прислушиваясь к доносящимся из-за двери звукам. Может, потом разрешат войти. Он же ничего не будет делать. Просто посмотрит. Когда Марк проснётся — он же разрешит ему войти?

Думая об этом, Райан не сразу заметил, что кто-то остановился рядом. Сперва он увидел коричневые ботинки, затем, подняв глаза, — начальника Марка, того самого, которого Марк терпеть не мог. Райан помнил, как тот орал на Марка и как Марк потом злился. Майор, кажется. Гилберт? Гишем?

Майор постоял немного молча, разглядывая Райана. Смотрел как на говно; впрочем, Райану было не привыкать. Потом, так ничего и не сказав, зашёл в палату. Райан услышал, как резко сказал что-то медик, но слов не разобрал, как и ответ майора.

Когда майор вышел, в руке он держал контроль-браслет.

— Идём, — сказал он, подняв браслет так, чтобы Райан видел.

Райан сглотнул и вцепился в стул.

— Нет. 

Майор взглянул на него с удивлением. Надо же, говно заговорило и ляпнуло какую-то глупость. Райан смотрел в ответ, не моргая. Внутри он умирал от страха. Впервые с тех пор, как его выпустили из тюрьмы, он возразил полицейскому. 

— Ну, как знаешь. — Майор пожал плечами и пошёл прочь по коридору. — Догоняй.

Райан вцепился в стул ещё крепче. Он знал, что должен был броситься вслед за майором, потому что тот уносил браслет всё дальше и дальше и вряд ли собирался возвращаться после того, как пересечёт двухсотметровый контур. Как Марк на второй день их знакомства. Райан помнил боль, словно ему проткнули ногу раскалённым гвоздём, и знал, что это была лишь первая ступень, что может быть — и будет — гораздо хуже. Но никакая сила не смогла бы сдвинуть его с места.

Полицейского, заметил он, в коридоре не было. Разве он не должен был следить? Или майор его отослал?

Когда ногу залила первая волна боли, она показалась Райану слабее, чем в первый раз. “Это я выдержу”, — успел подумать он, прежде чем новый приступ вгрызся в кость ржавой пилой, и пришлось сжать челюсти изо всех сил, чтобы не закричать. “Надо было идти за майором, какой я идиот, что остался”, — металось в голове, и Райан раскачивался на стуле, до онемения стискивая пальцы, мотал головой и тихо подвывал сквозь стиснутые зубы, надеясь, что никто не слышит…

А потом боль всколыхнулась до бедра, разрывая ногу на куски, и Райан уже не мог сдерживаться — он заорал, срывая голос, упал на пол, забился, пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить мучения. Собственные вопли казались ему беззвучными. Кажется, его кто-то трогал. Держал за руки, за плечи. Райану был плевать — он знал, что вот-вот умрёт, и желал только, чтобы это случилось поскорее.

Когда его затопила темнота, он даже не успел обрадоваться этому. Слишком было больно.

Из обморока он выплывал тяжёлыми рывками. Болела голова, болело горло, болело всё тело. Искушение сдаться и погрузиться обратно в темноту было сильным — но страх не вырваться из этой темноты снова оказался сильнее, и Райан открыл глаза. Он лежал в незнакомой комнате. Чувствовал себя отвратительно. Нога… ноги не было.

От ужаса даже боль забылась. Райан вскинулся на кровати, потянулся вперёд, зашарил руками перед собой. Паника оказалась напрасной — нога была. Только он её совсем не чувствовал.

От облегчения у него закружилась голова. Райан снова откинулся на подушку и уставился в потолок. Он помнил всё, что случилось утром — Мёрдока, раненого Марка, как майор показал ему браслет и велел идти следом, как потом было больно. Какой он идиот. Зачем он остался, что ему в голову стукнуло…

Райан снова сел, задрал штанину, чтобы посмотреть, что стало с ногой. Он боялся увидеть расползающийся из-под контроль-браслета ожог или почерневшую кожу, но вместо этого на щиколотке оказалась тонкая повязка, а браслета не было. Райан потрогал повязку, не зная, что думать. Он свободен? Или теперь, когда он очнулся, браслет наденут обратно? 

А кто будет носить второй?

Слева раздался шорох. Райан обернулся — незнакомый полицейский встал со стула возле двери, собираясь выйти. Райан молча проводил его взглядом. Он не ждал, что останется один, и был прав — не прошло и минуты, как дверь снова открылась и в палату вошли двое мужчин. Они были одеты как какие-нибудь клерки — тёмные штаны, светлые рубашки, планшеты в руках — но Райан таких “клерков” уже повидал.

— Здравствуй, Райан — сказал один из них, худой загорелый блондин. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

У него болели голова и горло, ныл бок, по которому пнул тяжёлым ботинком охранник Мёрдока, и нога всё ещё не ощущалась — Райан боялся думать, что с ней. 

— Нормально.

Второй “клерк”, старше и ниже ростом, отметил что-то на планшете.

— Достаточно нормально, чтобы ответить на несколько вопросов?

Райан кивнул. Какая разница, как он себя чувствует? Эти двое не уйдут отсюда без ответов, и чем быстрее это закончится, тем лучше.

Они были вежливы — не так, как копы на допросах, действительно вежливы. Даже дали воды, когда Райану стало совсем больно говорить. Он рассказал обо всём, что произошло после его освобождения из тюрьмы, вспомнив даже самые мелкие подробности вроде того, кто был в отделе, когда Марк впервые привёл его в УБН, и кого из соседей они встречали на лестнице. Про поездку в бар тоже пришлось рассказать. Райан надеялся, что Марку за это не влетит. Это ведь было уже после работы, имеют копы право расслабиться?

Нога наконец начала ощущаться, но лучше бы она этого не делала — щиколотка заныла, сперва почти незаметно, потом сильнее. Райан не хотел, чтобы “клерки” это заметили, и старался даже не шевелить ногой, хотя ужасно хотелось растереть больное место. Нельзя. Поймут, что ему становится всё больнее, и затянут допрос. 

Когда он дошёл до ареста подручных Мёрдока и известия, что его считают сдавшей босса “крысой”, “клерки” оживились. На каждое слово Райана у них находился десяток вопросов,и если бы Райан вздумал соврать — раскололся бы в два счёта, так дотошно его допрашивали, придираясь к каждому ответу. С кем разговаривал Марк? Что точно ему сказали? Почему он отказался от охраны? Райан едва успевал отвечать. Когда вопросы иссякли, он совершенно выдохся, а ещё предстояло рассказать о сегодняшнем утре, и если сперва он думал, что сможет как-то выгородить себя, чтобы убийство точно выглядело самозащитой, теперь на это просто не было сил. 

И снова вопросы: говорили ли что-то охранники Мёрдока, прежде чем распылить газ? Узнал ли он кого-то из них? Где была охрана? Откуда у Марка второй бластер? Почему он дал его Райану?

Вопросы про охрану Райана неожиданно разозлили. Не было никакой охраны, всем было насрать на них с Марком, кроме самого Марка, и если они не сдохли, то только благодаря ему, а полиция сидела на жопах и ни черта не делала, даже пальцем не шевелила. Райан подумал об этом, а потом, по наступившей тишине, понял, что сказал вслух. Но он даже не извинился — настолько было плевать. И, как ни странно, ничего ему за это не было. Только блондин хмыкнул и добавил что-то в свои записи.

Когда они уходили, Райан всё-таки решился спросить:

— Скажите, а сержант Розен… он как? С ним всё в порядке?

— Да, всё в порядке, — блондин впервые улыбнулся искренне. — Уже пришёл в себя.

Похоже, он был знаком с Марком. Хорошо. Значит, не соврал.

Райан наконец-то дотянулся до щиколотки и сжал её, потом покрутил ступнёй. Показалось, что стало легче. Потом он откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза. Над левым ухом саднило — он не помнил, чтобы кто-то бил его по голове, но ощущение было как после сильного удара чем-то твёрдым. По сравнению с болью в ноге это были пустяки, так что Райан не жаловался. Перетерпит и то, и другое, куда ему деваться.

“Клерки” так и не сказали, свободен он или нет. За дверью наверняка дежурит коп, пытаться свалить бессмысленно, да и куда ему сваливать? Вещи лежат у Марка дома, комм забрали вместе с курткой, только ИК осталась в заднем кармане штанов вместе с кредиткой. Да какая разница, его застукают раньше, чем он успеет выйти из больницы.

Он же убил. Одного человека или двоих — об этом “клерки” тоже не сказали. Никто не собирался его отпускать, даже если поверят, что это была самооборона. Хотя Марк ведь расскажет им, что Мёрдок и его охранники действительно собирались их убить. Марку должны поверить. 

Следующим к нему зашёл сержант Моав.

— Ну ты даёшь, парень, — сказал он вместо приветствия.

Райан поспешно сел. Он не понял, осуждал его сержант или нет, но это было неважно.

— Здравствуйте.

Сержант Моав оглядел его, задержал взгляд на ноге.

— Как ты?

— В порядке. — Райан невольно потянулся к щиколотке, но тут же одёрнул себя. Может быть, сержанту передали браслет? Лучше уж ему, чем если бы майор оставил у себя. — А вы видели Мар… сержанта Розена?

— Только от него. Вам обоим повезло, знаешь. Тебе, конечно, больше.

Райан сглотнул.

— Это всё он. Они бы меня убили, если бы не он.

— Да, я слышал уже. — Сержант Моав смотрел изучающе, словно увидел в Райане что-то новое и ещё не определился, нравится ему это или нет. — Скажи-ка, а почему ты не пошёл с Гихамом?

Точно, майор Гихам — вот как звали этого мудака. Райан пожал плечами. У него не было ответа на этот вопрос. Сейчас он сам не мог понять, что заставило его остаться и терпеть чудовищную боль от браслета, но тогда это казалось единственным правильным решением.

Сержант, не дождавшись ответа, понимающе хмыкнул.

— Скажи спасибо своей интуиции. Считай, она спасла тебя во второй раз.

“Ничего себе спасла”, — подумал Райан и едва не засмеялся вслух, но тут до него дошло. И смеяться сразу расхотелось.

— Он что… Он что, собирался меня… — он не договорил, потому что такие вещи не произносят вслух, если хотят получить ответ.

Сержант Моав пожал плечами, но при этом отвёл взгляд.

— Не знаю. С ним разберутся, это уже не наше дело. Никто не подозревал, что он такое затеял.

Да, подумал Райан, как же. Всем просто было удобно. Вот козёл отпущения, никому не нужный мелкий наркодилер, которого так легко подставить, пусть сам разбирается со своими проблемам, а вы будете арестовывать преступников покрупнее, получать премии, звания и что там ещё вам полагается. Так бы и получилось, если бы не Марк, который должен был отойти в сторону и не вмешиваться, а он взял и не отошёл. Потому что он такой. Неужели вы его не знали? Вы же его друзья, разве нет? Сержант Моав-то точно, у Марка даже их общая фотография дома на стене висела. Марк на ней выглядел молодым, почти как Райан, а сержант Моав таким же, как сейчас.

Впрочем, может быть, они и правда не подозревали. И теперь чувствовали вину за то, что Марк едва не погиб. Поэтому Райан решил не развивать тему. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Какое у меня… — он хотел сказать “положение”, но это звучало как-то размыто. — Какой у меня статус? Мне вернут контроль-систему?

— Нет. Ты сейчас свидетель… — настоящий, — уточнил сержант Моав, и это действительно прозвучало слегка виновато. — И потерпевший.

“И обвиняемый”, — едва не ляпнул Райан, но удержался. Раз сержант Моав про это не говорит, значит, можно надеяться, что его пока ни в чём не обвиняли.

— Тебе дадут охрану на время расследования. Из города, само собой, уехать не сможешь, но здесь никаких ограничений. Кроме здравого смысла. Сам понимаешь, Мёрдок сейчас ещё сильнее захочет тебя устранить.

Да кто бы сомневался. Райан понимал, что надо радоваться хотя бы тому, что он свободен от постоянного контроля, но не получалось. Он, конечно, знал, что рано или поздно с него снимут контроль-систему, не вечно же он будет прикован к Марку. Просто не ожидал, что это случился вот так внезапно — проснулся, а браслета уже нет, собирай вещи и на выход. 

Марка ещё надо поблагодарить за всё. Райан не представлял, какими словами это сделать. Не простым же “спасибо”.

— Можно мне зайти к Ма… сержанту Розену? Хотя бы на минуту.

Сержант Моав с сомнением посмотрел на его ногу.

— А врач тебе разрешил вставать?

— Конечно! — не моргнув глазом, соврал Райан. — Со мной уже всё в порядке.

— Ну, иди.

Он торопливо сполз с кровати, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в боку, но не успел сделать и шага — нога подломилась, словно неживая, и он едва успел ухватиться за кровать, чтобы не упасть.

— А говорил, в порядке.

— Я дойду! — Райан снова поднялся, стоя на здоровой ноге. Если придерживаться за стену, допрыгает. — Честное слово, дойду, никаких проблем. Она просто затекла.

Сержант Моав вздохнул и подставил ему руку.

— Держись. Надеюсь, твой врач нас не застукает.

Райан был бы дураком, если бы отказался.

Опираться на больную ногу толком не получалось, но и мёртвым грузом она не волочилась — можно было кое-как переставлять. С помощью сержанта Райан вполне успешно проковылял по коридору (сваливший из палаты коп действительно сидел прямо за дверью) до палаты Марка.

— Что ты устроил? — спросил тот, едва Райан переступил порог.

Райан просто смотрел на него. Марк полулежал на кровати, опираясь на изогнутую опору замысловатой формы — вероятно, чтобы не тревожить раны на спине. Он всё ещё был бледным, но настолько живым! Совсем не как тогда, на стройке…

Райан не был уверен, что Марк имеет в виду под “устроил”, поэтому он лишь улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Марк нахмурился.

— Тебе вставать-то разрешили?

— А я не спрашивал.

— Зак, какого хера?

— Да он бы и так припрыгал, — неожиданно встал на сторону Райана сержант Моав. — Лучше уж под присмотром.

— Ладно. — Марк вроде как не сердился, так что Райан решил считать его ругань беспокойством. — Зак. У меня в куртке были ключи. От дома. Забери, пожалуйста. Отдай ему. Только когда выпишут. Не раньше.

Райан невольно выпрямился.

— Да у меня всё нормально!

— Ага, — скептически сказал Марк. — Я вижу.

— Я спрошу, — пообещал Моав. — Если его сегодня отпустят, могу подкинуть до твоей квартиры.

Может, так даже лучше, подумал Райан. И говорить особо ничего не надо. По-деловому: возьми ключи, до дома тебя подкинут, не забудь закрыть дверь. В самом деле, это он тут обо всякой херне думает, а Марк-то должен вздохнуть с облегчением, что наконец остался один. У Райана теперь свои проблемы начнутся.

— Спасибо, — сказал он сержанту Моаву. Ему правда не хотелось ехать в квартиру Марка и собирать там свои вещи под присмотром каких-нибудь незнакомых копов. Ещё обшмонают, не спёр ли чего. — Если немного подождёте, пока я соберусь, я ключи обратно передам. У меня мало вещей, почти ничего.

— Куда ты собрался? — раздражённо спросил Марк. Райан только сейчас заметил, что он дышит часто и поверхностно, и вдоха хватает лишь на несколько слов. — Одного раза мало? Сиди дома и жди меня. Зак. Вздрючь там охрану. Заранее. Это серьёзно.

— А то я сам не понимаю, что серьёзно. Не беспокойся, Марк, всё сделаю.

— А когда тебя выпустят? — вырвалось у Райана. Он тут же покосился на сержанта Моава, но тот никак не среагировал на такую фамильярность, хотя в УБН Райан никогда себе подобного не позволял. — То есть, ну, я поищу пока, куда свалить, просто сколько времени у меня есть?

— Какого нахрен… — Марк замолчал и пристально всмотрелся в Райана. — Райан. Ты знаешь другое место? Безопаснее моей квартиры. Под охраной.

Райан проглотил шутку о том, что именно в этой квартире парни Мёрдока их достали. Марк имел в виду не это, а… 

— Мне можно остаться? — севшим голосом спросил он. Горло вновь заболело в самый неподходящий момент, так некстати.

— Нужно. Потом поговорим. — Марк выдавил улыбку — она бы, наверное, выглядела ободряющей, не дыши он с таким трудом. — Идите уже. Зак. Держи меня в курсе. Ок? Ни хрена же. Не скажут.

— Мог бы не просить. — Сержант Моав отступил к двери, и Райану пришлось прыгнуть следом. — Я сейчас в отдел, скажу нашим, что ты в порядке. Карен хотела приехать после смены, но ты, думаю, будешь спать.

— Я завтра приду, — выпалил Райан, пока сержант не успел увести его. — Можно?

— Нет! — рявкнул Марк — как только дыхания хватило? — Сиди дома!

Райан ухмыльнулся.

— Я теперь свободный человек. 

— Зак!

— Я за ним прослежу, — отозвался сержант Моав, выталкивая Райана из палаты. И уже тише добавил: — Ну куда ты лезешь? Сказал бы мне, я бы тебя завтра отвёз. Не волнуй человека, ему и так досталось.

Райан только ухмылялся — безостановочно, так, что болело лицо, и не мог прекратить. Он действительно чувствовал себя свободным. Впервые с тех пор, как вышел из тюрьмы. И дело было не в снятом браслете, не в том, что теперь он мог идти куда вздумается, уходить от Марка и от всех копов, вместе взятых, хоть на двести метров, хоть на километр, хоть на сколько угодно.

А в том, что мог не уходить.


End file.
